Falling for my Savior
by Pame24
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the forest, you have no recollection of where you came from. Where will this lead? SansXOC I hope you enjoy my first, and hopefully not last, chapter story. Read, review and enjoy! (BTW I've never played the game, so there will most likely be errors and changes. So please be nice) Warning: there will be mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Middle of Nowhere

You woke up in the middle of a snow covered clearing. You body was sore and covered in soot, your clothes were a bit damaged, as if you had been in a fire, which you didn't remember being in. Actually you couldn't remember much of anything. Like, how did in the world did you get to the forest? Or, why couldn't you recall the last place you had been? Or where were you for that matter.

Painful flashes assaulted your mind, bit and pieces of what you assumed were memories, maybe even from where you had been and how you had gotten here. You could see pieces of large scientific equipment, white and clipboards, also clipped conversations that weren't making any sense. It was frustrating, to say the least, not to mention it was giving you a helluva of headache. And for some reason you knew that not to be a good thing. You weren't sure why, but having a headache would bring forth dire consequences. So you took a deep breath and tried to calm down; the key word being try. The headache was still there, but at least now you didn't feel so on the verge of a panic attack from not knowing where you were. Slowly, you got to your feet, and feeling a bit wobbly made your way to the trees. It probably wasn't such a good idea, but it was better than staying in the middle of that clearing further letting your only source of warmth—not that you felt cold anyway—wetter. Besides, you were bound to find a way out, hopefully into a city or town, any sort of civilization would be good right now.

Just in case you ended up walking in circles, you used the tip of your sharp fingers to make a single mark on the trunk of tree. With that done, you resumed your walk, using the trees as support whenever you lost your footing. As you walked, you tried to piece together the bits of the memories that were swarming in your head. They weren't much, but it was better than nothing. From what the pieced that showed you the scientific machinery you deducted that maybe you had been in a lab, or watching a sci-fi movie. The latter seemed plausible, but you felt that that wasn't the case. Ok, so you had been in a lab. Now the question was, why? Why were you in a lab? Did you work there? You looked down at your clothes. No, that didn't seem right. Your attire, which consisted of a plain green hoodie with a fluffy white trim along the hood, a plain white shirt and a pair of black jeans tucked into onyx cargo boots. This was definitely not the clothes of a scientist, maybe. Oh whatever, is not like what you were wearing was of any importance, what mattered was finding out what the heck you were doing in a lab. Maybe you were an employee there, or...No, that's crazy. Anyways, on to the next snippet: the white and clipboards. Those obviously had to do with the scientists that worked there, and from the point of view you were seeing them, it seemed as though they were gathered around you. But, if that's true then, maybe...

You tripped over a fallen trunk. Your eyes briefly flashed neon green, before you sighed and stood back up. When you put slight pressure on your right foot, you winced. Great, just what you needed a sprained ankle. You sigh and keep on walking, while also trying to put as little pressure on your injured foot. Hopefully wherever you end up has a doctor open and could treat you in exchange for some work, because you just knew that you had no money on you. As you realize this you decide to slid your hand into your front pocket and gasp in surprise. Inside your pocket there was a flip phone—who used these anymore? It was probably prepaid.—and a silver credit card—that solved the money problem. There was a name written on it. It read: Nyx Cross. Was that your name? No way, you couldn't even know your name? Just as the thought entered your head, another flash of a memory assaulted you.

 _"Try again, Nyx" a female voice said, she was surrounded by destroyed contraptions._

You groaned as the memory left you. What was that? Who was that? And what did they want you to try again? You tried to remember more but it only served to make you headache worse. Joy. Maybe you shouldn't try that anymore, at least until you had a proper rest and treated your injuries. Nodding your head, you kept on walking.

You started to notice how the trees started thinning out and growling farther in between. Dreading the idea of further injuring yourself, you looked around for something to use as a makeshift crutch. Luckily, you found a white stick on the snowy ground. Reaching down you grasped in your hand, only to drop it with a yelp. That wasn't a stick, but a bone, an abnormally long bone; it must've belonged to a huge creature. All things considered you shouldn't have been surprised, but this wasn't a usual find, not that you knew what usual to you was seeing as you couldn't remember much aside from your name and the possibility that you might have come from some lab before ending up in the middle of nowhere. _Oh whatever_ , you thought and grabbed the bone again.

You placed the bone on your right and lifted the leg slightly, letting the bone become your leg for the time being. You slowly pushed off the tree you were leaning on and tested the improvised crutch. It was pretty sturdy in your opinion, so you took a step forward. With a wary smile, you slowly limped to edge which you just notice there was light emitting from beyond the edge. It was possible that were civilization just beyond the trees, you hoped so since you didn't know how long you could hold on. You were way too tired, but you weren't going to allow yourself to collapse in the forest where nobody would find you and you could possibly die.

The exit was almost there and you could already see the outline of some buildings. From the size and look of them you could tell it was small town, not that it mattered, anything was better than being out in the cold and with a sprained ankle. You limped a little faster towards the light, hoping that you wouldn't have to walk for too long. Hopefully you could find a cheap inn to sleep for the night before finding a doctor, given you even needed one, the ankle did hurt but it didn't feel like something doctor worthy. A good night rest might just do the trick.

Your breathing started getting labored as you reached the edge, exhaustion was finally catching up with you. If only you could...almost...there... _C'mon, just hold on a bit more_ , you pleaded with your body.

Just as you set foot beyond the tree line you gasped and fell, collapsing on the cold ground. Just as you gave into your exhausting you noticed a sign covered in vines that read Snowdin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Skelebros

You woke up in a warm strange bed and covered in a thick blanket. When are you going to stop waking up in strange places? At least this time you remember where you have been and what had happened. You collapsed at edge of the forest just as you had arrived to...Snowdin was it? Yeah, that was the name. Ok, so you arrived to civilization, but how did you get on this bed, and for that matter, whose bed and house was this? _Man was a strange day_ , you thought as you pulled off the thick blanket, noticing you weren't wearing your clothes as you looked down. A furious blush took over your cheeks as you saw a large shirt that read PUN MONSTER in front and a pair of crisscrossed bones pajama bottoms. Whose clothes were these?! And how dare they take your clothes off. Oh when you find them they were so going to get it. As you angrily got out of the pleasantly warm bed, you remembered your injured ankle. Looking down you saw that your ankle was bandaged up. Ok, so maybe whoever your savior was they weren't going to get the full taste of your indignant wrath.

Testing your leg a bit on the carpeted floor, you deemed it well enough to walk and stood, heading for the floor. Just as you were reaching for it, the door swung back, and before you stood a tall skeleton with a red scarf wrapped around his neck and dressed in a sort of armor. In his gloved hands he had a tray with a bowl of what you assumed to be soup, a tall glass of water and two aspirins on a little square napkin.

"OH, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! GREAT! BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED. WHY DON'T YOU GET BACK AND LET ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TAKE CARE OF YOU" the skeleton said in a boisterous voice—that surprisingly enough wasn't irritating—and a kind smile.

You blinked owlishly at the tall skeleton. W-was this guy that helped you, was this his house? Were these his clothes?

"HELLO? ARE YOU OK?" he wondered worriedly when you didn't move.

You shook your head once you registered that he was talking to you. "Oh, um, y-yeah, I'm fine"

"OH GOOD, NOW PLEASE, RETURN TO BED, YOU MUSTN'T BE WALKING ON THAT LEG JUST YET, DOCTOR'S ORDERS"

He called a doctor for you? Well, isn't that sweet. You sighed and turned around, going back to bed as advised. He smiled and walked after you, setting the tray on the nightstand you had failed to notice when you got out of bed. The phone and card were there besides a lamp. Papyrus pulled on the little chain string hanging on the side to turn on the light, basking the room in a warm light that allowed you a better view of the place. The room was pretty bare aside from a wardrobe, a desk with a couple of books and a picture frame, including the bed and nightstand of course, oh and the chair Papyrus was now using.

"I GOT YOU SOME SOUP TO WARM UP AND BROUGHT YOU SOME ASPIRINS TO HELP WITH THE FEVER YOU DEVELOPED WHILE STAYING OUT IN THE COLD FOR SO LONG"

"Thank you" you took the bowl in your hands and took a sip of the warm broth. It was delicious and you told him as such.

"MY BROTHER MADE IT ACTUALLY; HE WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU AS WELL" he smiled proudly.

"Your brother?" so there was more than one?

"YES, SANS, HE WAS "WORKING" WHEN HE FOUND YOU COLLAPSED AT THE EDGE OF THE WOODS" he informed. "BY THE WAY, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

You thought back to the card and the name written on it: Nyx. You weren't even sure if that was your name or not, but it was all you had, so...

"Nyx, Nyx Cross"

"Heh, nice name" a deep voice said, making turn to look at the door, where a shorter, thicker skeleton stood sporting a lazy grin on his face. That must be Sans.

"NICE TO MEET YOU NYX, I AM PAPYRUS, AS YOU ALREADY KNOW, AND THAT IS SANS, MY OLDER BROTHER" Older brother?!

"Sup" the shorter skeleton said raising a lazy arm and approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, thanks to you, both of you" the brothers blushed, making you chuckle; cute. "Oh and thanks for the soup is delicious" that made Sans blush a brighter blue, and you thought of how cute he looked.

"Oh, uh, no problem" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Papyrus chuckled, obviously amused to see his brother all flustered.

You finished your food and took the pills provided with the water. You never noticed how thirsty you were until the cool liquid touched your tongue. Just how long had you been collapsed in the middle of the woods?

"Ah, that was satisfying, especially since I have no idea how long I've been in the woods" you smiled.

"YOU WERE IN THE WOODS? HOW DID YOU GET THERE?"

You shrugged. "Good question, I just woke up in a clearing with nothing to show off but the clothes on my back. Which reminds me, where are _my_ clothes?" you wondered, your voice having a bit of a steely edge.

They both blushed furiously, their faces becoming bright blue and bright orange.

"T-they a-are in the w-wash" Papyrus stuttered in a small voice that seemed odd after hearing his boisterous tone.

"Y-yeah, they were s-soaked because o-of the snow, s-so..." Sans finished awkwardly.

You laughed inwardly at their discomfort, despite the embarrassment you felt at being undressed by two guys, you couldn't really fault them for trying to help; especially after hearing you had developed a fever for being in the cold in damp clothes. If it had been any other time, you would've ripped them a new one, but they were just trying to help so you'll let this one pass.

"I-is alright, thanks for helping me" you said, a small blush on your cheeks bones.

"N-no problem" they said in unison.

You chuckled.

"By the way, Nyx, you say you don't know how you ended up in the clearing, so you can't remember anything?" Sans asked.

"Not really, to be honest I don't even know if Nyx is my real name" they looked at you with something akin to horror. "I mean I _can_ remember being called that, but I'm not entirely sure since the memory is so fuzzy and it isn't complete"

They seemed to relax at that.

"ARE THEY ANY OTHER CLUES IN THOSE FRAGMENTS OF YOUR MEMORY?" Papyrus asked.

"Well," you thought about the other snippets. "they seem to be taking place in a lab of some sort, and I can see scientists, but that's it. I see them talking, but I can't hear them"

"A lab, in the middle of the woods?" Sans wondered and you nodded.

You frankly hadn't seen any buildings in the surrounding areas of where you woke up, so it was possible that you might've wandered away from the place. There was also the possibility that it might've been destroyed seeing as you were covered in ash when you woke up.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD ASK DR. ALPHYS, SHE MIGHT KNOW ABOUT THIS MYSTERIOUS LAB" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Good idea bro" Sans smiled. "We'll call her tomorrow, wouldn't want to interrupt her date~" he chuckled, so did you and his brother.

When you sobered up you looked at the two skeletons and smiled. These brothers didn't even know you and yet they were doing so much to help you. It really touched your heart. You felt your heart swell with happiness, something you felt had been lacking for a really long time. Why was that?

"You guys" they turned to look at you. "I want to thank you for you everything you have done, and are doing for me, I don't know if I could ever repay you for your hospitality and your cares, but I promise I will somehow" small tears gathered on the corners of your eyes and hastily wiped them away; how embarrassing.

You felt a bony hand touched your shoulder and looked up to see Sans giving you a lazy, yet genuine smile. It made your heart do a flip. "Hey, no worries, it's our pleasure"

"YES DEAR NYX IS OUR PLEASURE TO HELP A FRIEND IN NEED. SO THINK NOTHING OF IT" Papyrus chipped in, smiling kindly at you and wiping the fresh tears that were gathering again.

Without thinking you reached out and wrapped your arms around the two of them, hugging them tightly. "Thank you"

They blushed as you held them tight, their eye sockets wide, or as wide as their bone structure would allow.

"Heh, it's cool" Sans chuckled nervously.

"NYEHEHEHE" Papyrus laughed, his laugh was very fitting of his personality, just like his voice; it was nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmare

After getting to know the brothers better, you were treated to Papyrus delicious spaghetti, that you sadly couldn't keep down, once again making question just how long you had been in that clearing. You had apologized profusely for insulting his cooking, and reassured him that it had been quite appetizing but that your body didn't have the strength to keep it down. He had understood and had given you something for the stomach pains. After that you had enjoyed the rest of the evening filled with bad, but still funny, puns courtesy of Sans, and stories of their adventures with Frisks and their friends, even finding out that Papyrus was dating one of them; Mettaton, was it? From the fond way they spoke of them you could tell they were wonderful people and although it made you anxious to meet so many people, you wanted to get to know them. Although you couldn't remember much, you knew for a fact that you hadn't had many friends, if any, growing up, so this was a nice change.

Once night had fallen, or rather when you all were sufficiently tired, you retired to the room you had woken up in. As you went up the stairs, putting as little pressure on your legs as possible, you notice Sans laying under a blanket on the couch. Didn't have a room?

"Sans?" you called and he started up at you with one eyes, his arms pillowing his head.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna sleep in your room?" you asked.

"I would, but someone else is already using it" he smirked.

You raised an eyebrow, feeling confused and looked around the small, but cozy house. Upstairs there were only three rooms; the bathroom, Papyrus's room and the...Oh.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry"

He chuckled. "It's fine, really, you need to sleep in a comfortable place if you want to get better. Plus, I can literally sleep anywhere" his smirk seemed to grow.

"B-but..." you blushed at his words. He really gave up his bed for you? He barely even knew you—hell you barely even knew yourself—and he was doing so much. Not only did he save you from dying out in the snow and he helped nurse you back to health, and now this. He was such a sweet, unselfish guy, uh, skeleton.

"No butts, get your rest. Good night" he said with a yawn and a sleepy smile.

"T-thank you again" you stuttered before giving him a small smile. "Good night"

He was already snoring softly, and you rolled your eyes good naturedly before going up the rest of the way and going into his room. You closed the door and headed towards the warm, welcoming bed. Getting under the thick, soft, blanket, you heaved a content sigh and dozed up in an instant.

 _You were going up against a giant bulky robot, dodging its incoming attacks. You countered with your own attacks, firing glowing green spears at it, a couple of them lodging into its bulky armor, but not slowing it down by much. You clicked your tongue annoyed, what would it take for it to go down? You had been at it for thirty minutes now and the exertion was starting to get to you. And incoming missile came your way and you deflected it with a shield, the projectile imploded against the metal walls surrounding you. You sent another barrage of spears its way, this time hitting the middle of its chest, where the main circuit was located. Good, now all you need to do was hit it again and you might just end this torture. You got ready to fire again, when a concealed laser fired at you, connecting with your shoulder. You cried out in pain as blood ran down your pale skin. Holding your arm, you jumped out of the way as a large foot attempted to squash you where you stood. You slipped as you landed, thus making you fall on your injured arm and bruised hip. The robot approached menacingly, arm canon ready to fire and red oculars seeming to stare at you with murderous intent. You were frozen on the spot, not knowing how to react as fear quickly consumed you. Was this the end? The canon glowed in a menacing red as it charged, and a blinding light engulfed you..._

"AHHHHHH!" you woke up with a start and started to frantically check your body.

You were relieved to know you were still in one peace and that it had all been a bad dream; a very scary, very realistic dream. In fact, you were sure that it wasn't just a dream. Maybe it was a memory? The place did seem eerily familiar and the slight aching on your shoulder was only helping to prove your theory right. You lifted the sleeve the shirt you had been given and checked your left shoulder. And sure enough, there was a jagged scar on it. So that had actually happened? But how? How had you been able to fight off that giant robot? Where did that power come from? Something pulsated inside of you, and your hand started glowing in a faint green aura. You gasped at the sight, and just as it had appeared it had left. What the hell? What was that? It felt familiar, yet foreign to you. Like you knew what that power could do, but having no idea of how to make it work. Who were you? What was the purpose of that fight? Were you some kind of agent, a hero, or a witch? What the heck was going on?

"Nyx, are you ok? I heard you scream" Papyrus asked, popping his head through the slightly opened door.

"I-I'm fine" you said. "Sorry to have woken you"

"IT IS ALRIGHT, AFTER ALL A FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD HAS TO BE ALWAYS VIGILANT" he said in his boisterous proud way.

"Of course" you chuckled. "I'm fine really, just a bad dream, I guess...you should go back to sleep"

"Would you like to talk about it?" he inquired worriedly. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE HAPPY TO HELP IN ANY WAY I CAN"

You smiled at him and shook your head. "Maybe in the morning, I wouldn't want you to lose hours of rest, especially if it would make slightly less efficient in your job"

"NONSENSE, I'LL BE PERFECTLY FINE EVEN WITH TWO HOURS OF SLEEP. BUT IF YOU INSIST, WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING" he conceded with a smile. "GOOD NIGHT"

"Night Pap" you smiled and he left with a smile.

You sighed and lay back down, rolling to your right facing the desk and reached up to touch the scar. What were you before all this happen? Where did you come from? Hopefully you would find out soon, because not knowing was giving you gray hairs. You just wished that you weren't a bad person that would tarnish your image with your new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the gang

Once morning rolled around, you were presented with your clothes and shoes, now clean and dry. You went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before coming out in your clean attire. You had tied your hair in a ponytail with a rubber band you had oddly enough found in the medicine cabinet—what would two _bald_ skeletons want with colorful hair bands was a mystery to you—and headed downstairs for a breakfast that you could already smell. _Hmm, waffles_ , you licked your lips.

Upon entering the kitchen, you spotted Sans at the counter wearing an outfit similar to yours; a blue hoodie, a white shirt with a ban pun in front written ironically in the Comic Sans font, black sweatpants with a twin white stripes on each leg tucked into blue high-top sneakers that were left loose. He looked good. As for Papyrus, he was wearing a pair of grey slacks, with an orange turtle neck sweater that made him look as though he had muscles, and dress shoes; on top of that he wore a white apron with lacy borders that had the words "Greatest Cook" in front. He also looked good, and the apron made him look very domestic.

"Good morning boys" you greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" you could see concern in Sans' eyes, letting you know that he had heard your distressed scream after that horrid nightmare.

"Like a baby" you half-lied.

He gave you a skeptical look before turning back to his watch his brother. He probably didn't want to pressure you and wait until you were comfortable enough to tell him yourself.

"It smells divine, I hope I can keep it down today" you chuckled.

"I SURE HOPE SO, I WANT MY COOKING TO BE ADMIRED FOR ITS EXCELLENCE" He said happily.

You laughed with him. He's good mood was so contagious; it was hard not to smile.

He took out three plates and stacked four perfectly fluffy waffles on top, before sliding the plate towards you. He presented you with the maple syrup and you helped yourself to it before passing it to Sans who squirted a bit on his stack before doing the same in his mouth. You stared wide eyed as he "gulped down" the sticky substance and set it down beside him instead on the glass of orange juice that Papyrus had placed in front of you.

You looked at the taller skeleton, giving a questioning look before quickly shifting your eyes in Sans' direction, as if asking " _is that normal?_ " Papyrus merely nodded and chuckled, as did the short skeleton beside you who caught on to your _subtle_ looks. You blushed at being caught by him, but ended up chuckling yourself. These guys never ceased to amaze you.

After a hearty breakfast, you and the boys headed out to meet up with Dr. Alphys who they had contacted after finishing the clean up. Papyrus had also called the rest of their friends to present them to you. The meeting would be held at Grillby's, a popular restaurant that Sans frequented on a near daily basis. When you arrived, you were surprised to see a slender man engulfed in flames cleaning a glass. You would've been freaked out if you hadn't heard of him and already had spent the night in the home of two skeletons. Plus it wasn't like you were much to talk; you were obviously not human, with your pale skin and snake-like eyes.

"Yo, Grillbz, how ya doing?" Sans greeted the bartender.

"I am doing well, and you?"

"I'm cool. Hey, this is Nyx Cross" he took your hand pulled you slightly in front of him.

"H-hi" you greeted shyly, blushing a bit as you felt the oddly warm bony hand in yours.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Grillby. I hope you enjoy your time here" he said in a smooth, deep voice.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too" You smiled.

"I'll talk to your later man, we have to meet the others" Sans said and redirected you both towards the booths.

You weren't sure whether or not he had notice that he was still holding your hand, but it wasn't like you cared much. It was quite nice actually, plus if anyone asked you could say it was to make sure you didn't get lost and avoid awkward situations. It wouldn't be a lie since you've never been at the restaurant before.

The three of you headed to one of the large booths where a small crowd of people were talking among themselves and enjoying an assortment of frozen treats. Once you were close enough, Sans let go of your hand, making you feel a bit disappointed.

"GREETINGS FRIENDS" Papyrus greeted with a small smile.

"Oh Papy dearest~, you are here!" a clearly male robot with an effeminate voice—Mettaton you assumed— threw himself at the tall skeleton's arms, who in turn caught him without much effort—maybe the muscles weren't just for show—and kissed(?) he's cheek. "Mmm, I've missed you"

"AS DID I" Papyrus said with a loving look. "MAYBE LATER WE CAN GO ON A DATE?"

"I would love that" Mettaton smiled seductively.

A fish lady sitting between a goat lady and a yellow dinosaur cleared her throat. "Can you two suck faces later? We have other matters to attend to right now"

The couple blushed and separated, but not by much. "Sorry dear, but I couldn't help myself. I haven't seen this beautiful specimen in a week, be happy that I didn't do more than just kiss him" he smirked, making Papyrus blush.

You saw Sans' left pupil flash bright blue for a few short seconds, a scowl on his face. He was obviously the overprotective type. The angry look was only present for short amount of time, that if someone had blinked they would've missed it.

"M-Mettaton!" Papyrus exclaimed and chuckled nervously, the suave facade being replaced by a blushing mess.

Mettaton laughed at his boyfriend's reaction and kissed his cheek sweetly, leaving a black kiss mark on his cheekbone. The robot's pink eyes then fell on you and he walked around his lover to take your hand.

"Is this the girl that our dear Sansy rescued? No wonder you did, she's a beauty" It was yours and Sans' turn to blush. The evil robot merely laughed. "Oh how cute, the name is Mettaton dear, and is a pleasure to meet you"

"I-I'm Nyx, nice to meet you too" you shook his hand.

"Well of course it is darling, who wouldn't want to meet a star such as myself" He and Papyrus were meant for each other, it was just too cute.

You looked at him with a confused look, tilting your head to the side cutely to further hammer in your state of mind. He was a star? You've never heard of him. But then again, you couldn't remember anything of your previous life so it wasn't a big surprise.

But to the poor robot it was. "D-Do you not know who I am?"

"I barely know who I am, so no, sorry" you apologized.

"Oh" he sounded disappointed for a split second before his eyes flickered back to you. "Wait, you can't remember who you are?"

"Nope" you shook your head. "Not a clue. All I know is my possible name and that I was last in a lab"

"Oh how tragic" he cried and hugged you tightly, squishing your face to his surprisingly soft chest plate. "To forget who you are and where you've come from! Not knowing whether or not you left a family behind or a friend, or even a lover. Such a tragic, tragic, thing to happen!"

You blushed lightly as his manhandling, but it didn't bother you, much, that is until you were starting to loose oxygen.

"MTT, I think you are choking her" Sans helpfully chipped in.

"Huh? Oh my, sorry dear" he said letting you go.

You took a deep breath before responding. "No harm done, I'm fine" you voice sounded a bit wheezy, but it wasn't anything to be concerned about, it would go back on its own.

"Honestly Mettaton, you have to be more careful" the bespectacled dinosaur stood up and slid out of the booth towards you. "H-hi, I'm Dr. Alphys, I'm the one that t-treated your ankle and the creator of this crazy robot" she reached out a hand to greet you and you happily took it.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for treating me" you said back, your voice sounding much better.

"I'm Undyne, captain of the royal guards and this cutie's girlfriend" the fish lady said with a sharp-toothed smile, shaking your hand once you were done shaking the doc's.

Alphys blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Nyx, and it's nice to meet you both" you smiled.

"Hello, I am Toriel, and this child is Frisk, is a pleasure to meet you, isn't that right my child?" the goat lady said with a motherly smile and the cute brown haired kid nodded their head with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you" you said.

Lastly, a shy ghost floated towards you. It too seemed nervous to talk so you took the first step.

"Hi, I'm Nyx, nice to meet you" you smiled a friendly little smile to show him that you meant no harm.

"H-hello, I am Napstablook" he finally said before flying to hide behind Mettaton to simply pat his head in a comforting and praising matter.

You smiled at that, it was cute.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" you said addressing all of them with a kind smile. "I hope we can all be great friends"

They smiled at you and your heart filled with something that you couldn't quite put a name on. It didn't matter though, because you would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lab

Once introductions were out of the way you sat with Sans, whilst Papyrus sat besides his lover on the other end, once in a while sneaking kisses. It brought a smile to your face to see such an adorable display of affection.

"So Sansy~," Sans looked unimpressed at the name, clearly not fond of it. "aside from getting to meet your lovely lady friend here, what did you wanna talk about?" Mettaton asked with a smirk.

Ignoring the jab, but still blushing at his words, Sans cleared his throat and began to talk.

"You heard Nyx when she said that she couldn't remember who she was or where she came from. She mentioned a lab, so we were wondering is Alphys knew anything about a hidden lab in the woods"

All eyes turned to Alphys much to her discomfort and she fidgeted for a bit. _This must be so unnerving to her_ , you thought as you watched her with batted breath. This was it; you would finally have a clue as to who you were and where you came from. You just wished that that dream was only that a dream and the scar was a result of some accident.

She hummed and _uhhhh_ -ed for a good thirty seconds—though they seemed much longer—before she finally perked up as if she figured something out.

"To be honest, I haven't" she said and everyone fell over like one of those anime characters she loved so much.

"Alphys dear, please do not play with our emotions like that" Mettaton chastised her. "Think of poor Nyx here; she's counting on you"

"Mettaton is ok, if she doesn't know then she doesn't, I'm not pressuring her or anything" you said with a reassuring smile, though inside you felt a bit disappointed by the outcome.

"Thank you Nyx" Alphys smiled shyly. "I may not know for sure if there is one, but I have heard rumors that a group of humans that somehow came through undetected by the guards set up a lab to conduct all sorts of experiments. Among them a bio weapon that could use the power of determination and magic like a monster can" everyone gasped at that, including you. "It was said that the lab had taken samples from the residents here and had made multiple attempts at fusing them inside of a live specimen, but failed many times until one proved to be successful. The rumors say that the scientists worked day in and day out training and testing this hybrid's abilities until they were strong enough to sent to the surface to be presented to high government officials interested in a creature virtually indestructible" she finished her tale in a eerie tone, leaving everyone on the table speechless. "But like I said, is just a rumor"

They couldn't believe that such a story was just a rumor. It seemed too plausible considering what humans are capable of and monsters as well. Sans has seen more time that he cared to count the destruction one human could cause and that was with their bare hands, imagine what having such a weapon at hand would do. He shivered at the thought.

Meanwhile, you were looking on the verge of throwing up. The story, or rumor, couldn't be true right, it just couldn't be. Were you that bio weapon created by the hands of greedy scientists bent on seeing the world burn? Now the dream made sense, the fight between you and the robot, it was all part of a test to see the extent of your abilities. You suddenly groaned in pain, vowing your head and holding it between your shaking hands. It couldn't be true, it just _couldn't_ be. You refused to believe that. There was just no way. Was there?

The headache increased as flashes of your lost memory assaulted you like rapid fire. Besides you Sans was freaking out, not knowing what to do or how to help. He just placed his hands on your back and rubbed small comforting circles. It did little to alleviate the pain, but it felt nice. However, the pain was still there and the memories kept coming, out of order and sporadically. You could see the grueling training sessions, the multiple classes, the experiments, the punishments and at the end, a deformed creature lying on top of an examination table. A woman stood over the creature and sighed sadly, but also reassuring.

 _"Don't worry everything is going to be ok, we'll fix you, Nyx" she said in that motherly tone._

Where was this woman? Why had she abandoned you in the middle of the woods like that?

Did she not care what happened to you?

It took a while before you finally notice you were crying, and a glowing green aura had surrounded your body. What in the world?

"Nyx?" Sans reached put for you and you flinched back, fearing that you might hurt him.

Something light yet heavy was hanging from your back and you noted with alarm that they were wings, very similar to those of a dragonfly. They were iridescent in color, but still held speckles of green in them.

Without thinking, you flapped them and flew put of the restaurant, making a mess with the sudden gust of wind and frightening the customers.

You could faintly hear the sound of Sans calling out for you to return. But you couldn't, you just couldn't. Without really looking you flew back into the forest and out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Right Words

BACK AT GRILLBY'S

The restaurant was a mess, but it seemed like it was the least of the customer's problems. Those smart enough had hid under their table as you had flown by, whilst others stared in wonderment after you. What was that thing?

At the booth, everyone looked around each other and then at Sans who seemed to be pretty shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Sans?" Toriel called.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus wondered worriedly.

"We have to find her" was all he said before he ran at surprising speed out the door.

He didn't bother to make sure if everyone was following and headed straight for the trees where he had seen you enter. He briefly noticed that it had been the same place he had found you collapsed at and kept running ahead noting with his glowing blue eye that some of the trees were marked. _Clever_ , he smirked and followed the marks.

A little ways behind him were his brother and friends, struggling to catch up with whom they have assumed always seen as nothing more than a lazy bones. They were quite impressed with the display of power, especially Papyrus. Who would've thought that Sans, his pun spewing, lazy bones of a brother was that strong. The Great Papyrus had a new found admiration for his elder.

Meanwhile, you had collapsed back at the clearing you first woke up in, the surge power gone as were the wings, leaving only the memories. You now knew who you were and you were not at all happy about it. You were nothing but a manmade toy of destruction, carefully molded and trained to kill and cause tragedies. That was not who had wanted to become, and had it not being for that accident that left you a deformed mess you wouldn't even be here right now. It almost made you resent the one person that had actually treated you like a human while you were in the lab. Dr. Elektra had been to one to find you and had operated on you, giving you your current appearance and the parts that you had lost. You weren't sure how they had done it, but they helped regenerate your limbs, and fixed your mangled face and body with nothing more than a few shots and of course a scalpel; it taken you a year of rehabilitation before you were able to regain motor skills and do more than just sitting in a wheelchair feeling sorry for yourself.

But is not like it mattered anymore, everyone at the lab was dead and it was your fault. Because of you poor Dr. Elektra had perished, and all because she cared too much about you. She had taken the bullet that was meant for you after you had defied them for forcing you to fight. That was supposed to be your end—one that at the time you were willing to take in order to make the suffering stop—until Elektra stepped in and shielded you. She had received the bullet on the chest and with her last dying breathe has told you of the clothes she had acquired for you to wear and escape. After that, you had gone on a rampage and totaled the building and everyone in it. Granted the others probably didn't deserve to die, but you hadn't care at the time. Everybody died. You had shielded her lifeless body and once everything in the building was nothing more than a pile of ash, you had surprisingly enough found the clothes and then taken her out to give her a proper burial.

Which brings you here, to this clearing; it was where you had buried her body. You had collapsed soon after. But you weren't sure how long you had been here. It could've been days, maybe weeks, you knew that your new body could go on for at least three days without food, so the actual time was a little iffy.

Just as you were wondering what you should do now, you heard knocking on one of the few trees that were closer to the center.

"Who goes there?" you called, your eyes flashing green for a second.

"Technically you're supposed say, 'Who is there'" a laid back voice said and Sans walked out of the shadows. He walked up to you, his hands in his pockets and a relax expression on his face, though you could tell he was masking his concern. He walked up to you and unceremoniously dropped on his butt and leaned back on his freed hands. "So, the rumor, isn't an actual rumor, is it?"

You looked him with a broken expression, now that you remembered what and who you were, you weren't so sure your new friends would be able to accept that with such open arms as they did before they knew. "I-yes is all true. The lab really did exist, and they were performing all sorts of experiments on humans that had no actual choice, I included"

"Wait, " _did_ ", " _were_ ", what happened to the lab?" he wondered.

"I, uh, destroyed it" you sighed sadly. "On my last day there, the head scientist was trying to force me to onto another training session, but I refused and he pulled a gun on me—now that I think about it he was probably doing that to provoke me—‚then the scientist that actually gave a crap about me stood up to him, taking the shot for me" you took a shaky breath. Sans hadn't said a word, letting you explain yourself before passing his judgment. "She died, and I went into a blind rage, taking everything and everyone in my path of destruction. The lab was destroyed, and the employees along with it. I didn't even care, I just took the lifeless body of my savior and flew away, until I ended up here and buried her. After that, I collapsed, don't know for how long and then you found me" you smiled a bit at that but it didn't reach your eyes. You heaved a sigh. "Listen Sans, if you don't want me here, I'll just go, I still have the card and the phone I found in my clothes, so I'll just leave and be out of your hair, so to speak"

Once those words were out of your mouth he made a sound mixed between a huff and a snort. "Who said anything about me wanting you to leave?" he smiled lazily at you. "I'll be quite bonely, if you do" he chuckled briefly, and then sighed. "But seriously though, I don't care whether you are a human, or bio weapon or whatever. In the short amount of time I've gotten known you, I can tell you aren't a bad person. You were obviously forced into that, and I'm assuming you did it as a way to repay that woman that saved your life" you nodded, you felt in debt with Dr. Elektra for giving you a second chance at life, even if you didn't have much a life after the operation. "And what you did, well, you were angry, people do dumb stuff when they're angry, and to be honest, you just did the world a favor, if you had managed to escape them without destroying the lab, who's to say they wouldn't attempt to create another? They already had the data on how to do the procedure, they would just make another Nyx...just you know, less beautiful" he blushed adorably at that and so did you. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, what I am trying to say is, everything is going _tibia_ ok" he winked at you and you giggled at the pun.

He then stood and dusted the snow off his pants. "C'mon, I'm sure the others are worried about you"

He offered you his hand and you took it gratefully. With a smile, he squeezed it reassuringly, and you squeezed back with a small smile of your own and a blush. Like that, you walked back to the edge of the clearing, sending a silent promise to visit your "mother" on a later date.

TEN MINUTES BEFORE SANS TALKED TO NYX

Papyrus and company reached the clearing and had every intention of going in to talk you when Toriel stopped them. They looked at the goat mother with confused eyes.

"Let Sans talk to her first. If we barge in there now, we'll just overwhelm her" she said in sagely.

They seemed to think about it before conceding that it was for the best. If they all started asking you questions and things about a past that by your distressed display was quite painful, then you might just run away again and they wouldn't have the very helpful marks to guide them to you. So they found somewhere to sit and waited.

Papyrus kept glancing at you and Sans from where he sat with Mettaton sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Honey~, I know you are worried about them, but you have to let Sans handle this. Besides, aren't you the one that always says that your brother is surprisingly good with words? Whatever he's saying to her, is probably exactly what she _needs_ to hear to help her deal with this" he kissed his cheeks sweetly. "Everything is going to be ok"

Papyrus smiled. "Thanks babe"

PRESENT TIME

Sans and you walked hand in hand toward others who you had spotted the closer you got to the end. You felt anxious to be in their presence again after the display at Grillby's. Just because Sans said that it was ok with him, that didn't mean that his friends were going to be as cool with as he was. It scared you to think that they would reject you.

"Hey guys" Sans greeted and everyone looked up.

Mettaton had been in the middle of making out with Pap, which brought a small frown to the older brother's face. Toriel was cradling Frisk in her arms, which had apparently fallen asleep. Undyne and Alphys were talking about some anime, whilst Napstablook was listening to some music on a pair of large headphones. Their eyes turned to you and for a moment you froze as they stared. You tried to read their expressions, but your nerves were preventing you from focusing on anything by your rising panic. And then, just as you were about to break down, Frisk—the little faker wasn't even sleeping—stood up and hugged you.

"Are you ok?" they asked in sweet voice.

"I-I...yes, I am alright Frisk" you knelt to return the hug.

You then found yourself in a group hug, feeling their warm and support. It was wonderful. To be showered by so much love and not be judged for who you were and where you came from filled you with so much determination to strive for a better life. For you and for Elektra who had sacrificed herself for you.

"See, what did I tell ya, everything was gonna be alright" Sans said from somewhere in the group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Little (Awkward) Moments

A couple of days later, you were in the middle of helping Sans cleanup his new room. He had so graciously given you his and taken an unused room on the first floor, which was smaller and he claimed it was better suited for him—not to mention that it would obligate him to keep it clean (Papyrus' words). He took his bed—which you lamented a bit since it was so warm and comfortable—and using the small fortune in the mysterious card you had bought yourself a new bed and a wardrobe since Sans was suspiciously reluctant to let go of his old one. And now here you two were, cleaning the old forgotten room and arranging the furniture. Currently, he was levitating the wardrobe through the door, looking hot and out of breath. He huffed in annoyance when the piece of furniture refused to go through the door, causing him to overexert himself more than necessary.

With a chuckle, you took pity on the poor guy and helped him get the piece inside the room. If one good thing came out of finding out who you were, it was remembering how to use your powers. So doing simple levitation was like child's play; you used to carry far bigger things than this to help you build up strength.

"Oh god, thanks" he panted, falling on his butt, after you had set down the wooden piece. "Man, how embarrassing, getting outdone by a girl"

You giggled, taking no offense in his words. "All I did was push it through the door, you did all the actual heavy lifting" And he had, since not only did he pulled it out of his old room, he had also carried it down the stairs; anyone would've been tired.

You walked towards the door to start putting away all the weird and funny pieces of clothing he owned.

He chuckled, and heaved a sigh, before standing up and dusting his shorts. When he looked up his eye sockets grew in size, and a blush took over his features. "W-wait, Nyx, don't-"

"What's wrong?" you asked as you opened the wooden door to place a handful of shirts. Once open, a stack of magazines fell at your feet. You jumped back to avoid hurting yourself, and looked at what you had unintentionally knocked over. "Oh, sor-" it was time for your eyes to widen; what the hell? Is _this_ why he didn't want you to keep the wardrobe?

"I-it's ok, I'll clean it up" Sans said flustered.

" _'Sexy Bone'_ , huh?" you said with playful smile and a small dusting of pink on your cheeks.

"Oh god" he groaned and you chuckled. "I'm _really_ sorry you had to see that"

"It's fine Sans, you did try to warn me; I should've listened" your hand glowed green and so did the magazines before you gently set them back in place. "There, all clean"

Sans scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Any chance you won't tell Pap about this?"

"WON'T TELL ME WHAT BROTHER?" Papyrus barged into the room with a tray with sandwiches; if possible Sans' blush covered his entire head and neck now. "SANS, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO THROW THOSE OUT! OH, NYX I AM TERRIBLY SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT. MY BROTHER CAN BE A BIT INAPPROPRIATE SOMETIMES"

"I-I am not, is perfectly normal for a man to-I'll shut up now" he hid his head in his jacket.

You laughed. "It's alright, really, I'm not judging anyone" you closed the wardrobe and went over to Papyrus to get a sandwich. "Thanks for the food Pap"

"NO PROBLEM" Pap smiled. "BY THE WAY BROTHER, I WILL BE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT WITH METTATON, SO IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO MAKE DINNER"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said, still looking flustered. "Have fun on your date...but not _too_ _much_ fun"

" **SANS!** " Papyrus exclaimed scandalized.

Sans laughed at his bro's obvious embarrassment, that'll teach him to call him a pervert.

You shook your head at their antics; life was definitely not boring with those two around.

It was later that evening, right after Papyrus had left for his date, that you decided to take a shower and wash your hair with the hair products Mettaton had bought for you as a gift, the promise to take you on a proper shopping spree once he had time. You couldn't wear the brothers' clothes forever, despite how comfortable they were. But then again, it was probably for the best since Sans always looked a little uncomfortable whenever you walked around in his shirts, you suspected it had something to do with the inappropriate puns some of them sported.

Once you were cleaned and refreshed you slipped out of the shower, and reached out for your borrowed clothes, only to find that they weren't there. Huh? Didn't you grab them on the way out?

"Apparently not" you sighed and wrapped the towel tighter around your body.

Opening the door, you peeked up and down the hall to make sure Sans wasn't around. You heard him curse at something in the kitchen, reassuring you that you were safe to make a run for it. Making a mad dash for your new room, you ran in and looked for the clothes. Thankfully they had been left on the bed; how did you miss that? You slipped off the towel and grabbed the pants, slipping them on and folding up the bottoms; Papyrus was way taller than you, so his pants were understandably longer. That done, you grabbed the shirt...

"Hey, Nyx, would you like-" Sans words died in his tongue as he saw your topless body glistening with the little droplets from your hair in the fading sunlight. Thankfully, your bent elbows were hiding the important bits, but that still didn't make it any less embarrassing or revealing.

"S-SANS!" you pressed the shirt to your uncovered chest.

"I'M SORRY!" he screamed and quickly slammed the door, giving you back your privacy; he really should've knocked.

You stared at the door even after her left, feeling flustered and annoyed. Haven't they ever heard of _knocking_?!

Behind it, Sans was panting heavily, his face completely blue in embarrassment. _OH GAWD_ , he thought, his mind going to straight down the metaphorical gutter as he envisioned the curves in your body. _As if the_ first _time hadn't been enough_.

An hour later, you were both finished with dinner, pizza since he had burned the food he was making, and were now sitting at the living room "watching" a movie; both of your were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, as far away from each other. The tense atmosphere was so thick around you both that it could be cut with a knife. Neither of you had talked about the incident, which was good since you didn't fancy talking about it, but that didn't mean he hadn't tried. He had apologized before, and during dinner he had done so again. He was obviously ashamed of his thoughtless actions and you understood that after living so long with his _male_ sibling, it would take him some time to get adjusted to having a girl around. Maybe you should've taken Mettaton's offer to live with him; it probably would've been less awkward. But then again, you hadn't because you didn't want to be away from your very first friends and saviors; and no it didn't have anything to do with having a small crush on the elder brother. Besides, you weren't even that angry with him anymore.

"Sans" you turned to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"I forgive you. It wasn't entirely your fault; after all you aren't used to living with a girl in the house, so things like this are bound to happen and I probably should've locked the door"

"Yeah, I guess" he sighed.

"Just don't let it happen again"

He chuckled. _Not making any promises_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Visit

It was a beautiful day, the grounds were covered in freshly fallen snow, the skies were pretty clear and you had woken up with the insatiable need to spread your wings out. So, dressing in something comfortable, but warm, you quietly slipped out of the house and onto the front yard where you let the iridescent appendages free. They glimmered in the sunlight, giving the white canvas under you a rainbow-y effect. It was pretty. You took a deep breath and flapped them once experimentally, lifting a bit of snow in the process.

A month had gone by since the day you recovered your memories, and you had yet to use them since that day. It wasn't so much that you didn't want to, is more like you were a bit shy to use them around the townspeople after you had semi-trashed the restaurant. That reminded you to visit the fire elemental after your little flight section, you wanted to repay him after that, even though you had already paid for the minor damages caused. Maybe a job would help ease your guilty conscience. But for now, back to the flying, you desperately needed to feel that rush of wind you had never had the chance to when living at the Lab.

Flapping your wings, you slowly hovered off the ground before you took off with a smile. It felt good to have the wind rushing through your ears and ruffling your hair, feeling the cold, clean air filling your lungs. It felt amazing.

You've never felt this way when flying in the confiding space of the lab. Their practice never had the necessary room for you to really stretch your wings, and the constant threat of something firing at you made it all the more detestable. You hated when they made you fly through the hoops and do mid air combat; it wasn't at all fun and it was very painful, especially when one of them got injured. It took three days for your magic to heal them, and in that time you weren't allowed to retract them, so sleeping wasn't an option either. But out here, where there were no obstacles to avoid, no lasers to run away from, no incoming missiles, was heaven. If only Dr. Elektra was here to experience it with you.

You felt the sting of tears on your eyes, unable to fall due to the rushing wind. You really missed her and wished you had done more for her; that you had been faster to prevent her untimely demise. It wasn't fair; she deserved this freedom just as much as you did. She deserved to have a life after spending so much of it in that hellhole, working her days away on something that wouldn't be doing anything good for a society vent on destroying itself. It really shouldn't have ended the way it did. You close your eyes, a sob resonating in your chest as you cried, not really paying attention to where you were heading.

"Whoa!" the sudden cry snapped you out of your grief, and you opened your eyes to see yourself surrounded by a blue aura.

You body froze in midair, while a panting short skeleton held his hand out mere inches from your face. You looked around as best you could and found yourself back at the clearing. Sans was dressed in what he had gone to bed with the previous night; a pair of long pajama pants, and a pain black shirt, he was barefooted too.

"Sans?"

"Nyx, geez, give a guy a heart attack why don't you" He chuckled out of breath. "Are you ok? You were doing great for a while and then you started falling, what happen?"

He gently set you down and fell on his knees.

"I-I...I don't know. One minute I'm thinking of how great it felt to finally fly without restrictions and then I started thinking of her, and..." you covered your eyes as tears started to fall down your face.

Boney arms around your shaking frame and you pressed your face to his strong chest, letting the grief wash over you.

"Shh...shh, is gonna be ok. And I'm sure that wherever the doc is, she's happy to see you out of that lab and living your life" he said soothingly. "I'm sure she doesn't blame you for what happened, she protected you because she knew that was the right thing to do. So, stop blaming yourself for her death" he pulled you back slightly and brushed off a tear from your face.

You gave a watery smile and he gave you a small one back. He was such a sweet guy. Without really thinking, you leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His eyes widen in shock and his cheeks flushed cutely.

"Thank you Sans; you always know what to say"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh C'mon, you're making me blush"

You giggled, _cute_. Not really getting out of his embrace you looked at the makeshift gravestone in the center of the clearing where you had buried the scientist. You make out the small engraving on the face of it; the last thing you had done before collapsing. You had yet to pay her a proper visit, so what better time than now?

"Sans, would you like to see her grave?" you suddenly asked, catching the blushing skeleton by surprise.

"Sure" he smiled and let of you to get up, offering his hand afterwards when he was done to help you.

Getting up, you walked over to the stone, standing a distance where you could easily read the engraving. It read: _"in memory of a great person, friend and mother "_. Her name, Elektra Beckham, was written on top, with the year she had died, but not the birth date. It was simple, but it held all the emotion you had for her.

"This is nice, did you do this?"

"Yeah, one of the last things I did before you found me, which was, I'm not sure how many day after" you laughed dryly. "I wanted her to have a proper burial, is the least I could do"

"Well, I think is very touching. She would be happy" He rubbed your back comfortingly.

"Thanks Sans" you wrapped your arm around his shoulders; it helped to be slightly taller than him.

You stood there in companionable silence, enjoying the cool breeze and the serenity of the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Not a Date...right?

After spending sometime at the clearing, talking about everything and nothing, the two of you headed back. A playful smile appeared on your face as you left the clearing.

"Hey Sans, would you like a lift?" you asked.

"You mean, up there?" he seem to gulp.

"Sure, it'll be fun" you smirked.

"I-I, uh, I don't know, I'm not a bit fan of heights" he was sweating a bit.

"Oh c'mon, I promise to fly low and I won't do anything fancy"

He seemed to think about it, like really think about it. He was obviously nervous about the idea, which was understandable. The poor guy wasn't even too happy when Papyrus ran while carrying him; probably suffered from motion sickness.

"Well, if you promise no funny business, then I'll take you up on that offer"

You giggled. "Deal"

Without warning you flew into the air and did a loop before diving to pick him up, deliberately scaring the hell out of him.

"NYX, not cool man!" he clutched tightly to your body, his legs wrapping around your waist and his face hiding in your chest. It was a little embarrassing but it was worth it.

"Really, because I found it quite rib-tickling" you chuckled and held him tight as you slowed down and flew low like you had promised; you had your fun, no need scaring him further, especially after he had been such a sweetheart to you today.

After a while, he began to relax and loosen up his vice grip. It wasn't so bad, you had slowed down to a lazy glide through the trees and he didn't feel the need to puke. He knew you weren't going to drop him, so it kept his nerves at bay. However, now that he wasn't freaking out, he noted how close he had pressed himself to you. It was really nice and he wondered what it felt like to be with you in a more _intimate_ way. It took all of his power not to blush at his dirty thoughts. _Control yourself Sans_ , he thought as he felt you fly a little higher.

"Uh, why are you going higher?" looking at the snowing ground sad and forlorn.

"Relax, I won't drop you" you reassured and broke through the three tops, getting a full view of the town.

"Whoa" he breathed, looking over the view for a few before looking away, getting a wave of vertigo.

"Yeah, such a beautiful and peaceful town" you said before diving again, heading for the house.

"NYX!" he cried, once again clinging to you.

As embarrassing as it was to have him press to your body like that, you couldn't deny that it felt good. His strong bone structure pressed up against your own soft body; it felt good. _Oh god, Nyx, what are you thinking? You just came back from visiting your mother figure, have some respect._

"Nyx, you might wanna land _now_ , unless you want to _crash_ against the house" he said tapping your shoulder, his voice sounding panicked.

"Eh? Ah, yeah, sorry" you said and landed on your feet lightly.

Sans was shaking in your arms, his fingers tightly clutching your jacket. You would've laughed if the poor guy didn't look ready to pass out. Instead, you gently pried his hands off your jacket and set him down, touching his cheek to bring him back from whatever trance he had gone into.

"Did you have fun?"

"Sure, I just love getting the crap scared out of me"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" you chuckled. "How about I take you to Grillby's and you can have all the ketchup you want, my treat"

"All the ketchup I want?"

"Yep"

"Fine, it's a date"

A date?! Your heart did a flip in your chest. It wasn't really a date, but that didn't stop you from feeling butterflies in your stomach. You hoped your face wasn't showing just how happy his words made you. A date with Sans, it felt like a dream.

On the other hand, Sans wasn't better off. After his own words had sunk in, he blushed profusely. Did he really just ask you on a date? Or rather, did you? You had offered, but he had been the one to say his four letter word. Maybe he shouldn't be blowing this out of proportion. It was just two friends hanging out, nothing more, nothing less...for now.

"Y-yeah, I'll let you get ready and then you meet me there, ok? I wanna talk to Grillby about something"

"Uh, sure" he said and turned to walk into the house.

"See you later" you took to the air and flew the small distance towards the restaurant.

"Later" he stared after you, letting the blush finally take over as he walked into the house, the day had barely even started and he was already having trouble controlling himself.

Once he walked in he was greeted with the sight of his brother eating breakfast, still dressed in his pajamas. It seemed that despite it feeling that way as though he had been gone all day, he hadn't spent that long out.

"Hey bro"

"Good morning brother, where have you been? And where is Nyx?"

He walked over to him, taking the glass of juice on the table much to Papyrus dismay; that was his. Sitting down, Sans began filling his brother in on the morning's events. He looked a bit worried when his elder told him about your near fall and the crying, but smiled when he assured him that he had done his best to comfort you. The younger patted his shoulder, telling him how proud he was. Sans had blushed lightly, wondering who really was the oldest; he always seemed to be one treated like the little bro. He then moved on to tell him about the little impromptu flight session—which the taller skeleton felt slightly jealous about—, feeling a bit ashamed of having to admit of being scared of; also he had intelligently left out the parts about him pressing himself to your body. The last thing he needed was to get a lecture so early in the morning.

"SEEMS LIKE YOU HAD QUITE AN INTERESTING MORNING SANS"

"Yeah, and it only seems to be getting better"

"OH, HOW SO?"

"Well, she soft of asked me out"

"WHAT?! SHE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?"

"N-not really. She wanted to make it up to me for spooking me during the fly, so she's treating me to Grillby's. I was actually the one who said date"

Papyrus studied his brother's expression. His cheekbones were covered in blue, and he wouldn't meet his eye sockets. Which let him to believe that this was bothering him quite a bit. He wasn't blind, in the short among of time they had lived in the company of the pixie girl, he had noticed that his brother always had a lazy smile on his face whenever he looked your way and did his best to make you laugh. If that wasn't the signs of a crush, then he didn't know what it was. And he could bet his super cool scarf that the feelings were reciprocated.

"SO, WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE A DATE?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"YEAH, JUST TAKE IT UP YOURSELF TO MAKE IT INTO ONE. DON'T SIT AT THE BAR, SIT ON A TABLE; GET TO KNOW HER, LET HER GET TO KNOW YOU LITTLE BETTER. YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE HER, SO WHY NOT SHOW HER?"

"Yeah...wait, how did-?"

"SANS, _PLEASE_ , I MAY NOT HAVE ACTUAL PUPILS, BUT I AM NOT BLIND. I CAN TELL YOU REALLY CARE FOR HER, SO SHOW HER. TELL HER. LET HER KNOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL" he said with a smile. "NOW, GO GET DRESSED, IT'S BEEN AN HOUR, SHE'S PROBABLY DONE TALKING TO GRILLBY BY NOW AND IS WAITING FOR YOU" he pushed his brother towards his room. "WEAR SOMETHING NICE"

"Y-yeah, thanks for the advice Pap" he said walking into his room and getting ready.

"ANYTIME SANS"

He decided on his usual outfit, not wanting to look overdressed for this just in case, but decided to ditch his slippers and shorts, grabbing a pair of baggy jeans he hadn't used in a while and simple grey t-shirt under his hoodie. Once dressed, he walked out of the house.

"Good luck brother, have fun on your date"

"Thanks bro" he called back and headed for Grillby's.

He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but at the same time he was excited to give it a try. Hopefully this would be the first of many.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First of many

Once he arrived to the bar/restaurant, he spotted Nyx by the counter talking to Grillby. You bowed slightly at the fire elemental and took a piece of paper from the man, frowning slightly in concentration before smiling and folding the sheet to place it in your jacket pocket. He wondered what the conversation between you two had been about before shrugging and going over to greet you.

"Hey Nyx, sorry I'm late"

"Huh? Oh, no, you're just in time" you turned to smile at him.

You were about to sit on the bar stood when Sans' hand stopped you. "Let's sit at one of the tables"

You briefly, _very briefly_ , wondered why he rather sit on a table instead of the bar, but simply shrugged and followed him to a nearby table. It was probably for the best, and you could get a little bit of privacy. You took a seat on a table with a view of the town and were slightly surprised to have Sans pulling your chair for you. You blushed a bit and sat down, letting him push it back in.

"Such a gentleman, thank you"

"No problem" he chuckled.

He took his seat in front of you and picked up the menu, you did the same. Seeing as he always at the bar, he was quick to decide what he wanted, fries and a bottle of ketchup, while you kept reading it. Everything looked good, but since it was still early to have anything like fries, you decided for a sandwich and a tall glass of orange juice. Sans called for Grillby to take your orders and gave him the menus back once he had wrote them down.

"So, if you don't mind me asking what were you talking about with Grillbz?"

"Well, you know how I sort of trashed this place a few weeks back?" he hesitantly nodded, clearly not wanting to hurt your feelings. "Well even after paying him for the damages, I still felt the need to do more than that to repay him" you smiled. "So I asked him for a job"

"And he gave you one? He's always been a very independent guy, prefers to do everything himself you know"

"Well, I figure that when he's dealing with a lot of monsters a time he's bound to need an extra pair of hands to do what he can't" you smiled confidently.

"And he agreed?"

"Yep, I start tomorrow. From 12 to 6" you giggled. "He would've given me a longer shift, but he said he didn't feel comfortable having a "young lady" working late hours around drunks"

Sans laughed at that, good ol' Grillby, always looking out for others, especially the females that frequented his bar. He's had his fair share of nasty patrons that thought that being drunk was an excuse to harass the girls that came in.

"Well for what is worth, I agree with him. I know better than anyone how the guys get around here, and I'd hate to be the guy who crosses the line with you" he suddenly got serious, eye glowing a dangerous blue, a foreign tune playing on the background. "Trust me; they'll have a bad time"

You suppressed a shiver at the darker tone of voice. Who'd have thought the always smiling skeleton could get so serious. It was kind of hot.

"Plus, Grillby will fry their asses if they try anything" he went back to his easy-going tone like the flip of a switch and it was interesting to say the least.

You chuckled. "Good to know there are people out there looking out for me"

"Of course" he winked at you and smirked. "I always look out for those important to me"

You felt your heart pound in your chest at his words. You were sure that his brother and other friends were included in that, but at the moment it felt like it was just for you; a promise to protect you even if you didn't really need it. But it was still good to know that someone had your back.

The food came with the owner of the bar and was placed in front of you.

"Enjoy" he simply said and walked back behind the bar to serve the other patrons.

"Thanks man" Sans said and grabbed the bottle of ketchup, squirting a good amount on his fries before taking a small sip.

"Sans, why do you like ketchup so much?"

"I-Honestly, I tried it by chance. You see, I got so drunk once, giving myself one hell of a hangover, so since that day I swore off the stuff and tried an alternative, turns out ketchup tastes way better than alcohol" he chuckled. "Though, I'm the only one that can get drunk from it, not sure why though"

"Weird"

"I know right" he took a handful of fries and dumped in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before talking again. "I even ran some test on the stuff; still don't know why it affects me so much. So I try to "drink it responsibly". Although, I've had my share of hangovers from it when I have a really bad day"

You took a bite of your sandwich, it was very tasty. As you ate you thought about what Sans told you. Not the weird, but interesting fact that he can get drunk with ketchup of all things, but the fact that he had drunk himself silly when he had bad days. What had he gone through to have him drink that much?

"Do you mind telling about those times?"

"When I got drunk?" you nodded. He sat back and rubbed the back of his neck. "My memory's a little fuzzy, to be honest; but I do remember having horrible dreams that had me feeling jumpy all day" he chuckled humorlessly. "Pap was worried sick when I ended up attacking random shadows while at work, and I almost..." he took a deep breath, and you reached out to touch his outstretched hand to giving him some sort of comfort. " _hurt_ him on one of those panic attacks. After work I ended up here and drank myself into a comma" he sighed before chuckling. "Had a headache for three days straight, from the hangover and the lack of sleep"

"Did you ever talk to Dr. Alphys about those dreams?"

"I was going to, but decided against it at the last minute and just kept them to myself, until now that is" he smiled.

"Do you still get those dreams?"

"Once in a while; but not as often since the door to the human world has been opened" He smiled relived.

"That must've been quite the story"

"It is, maybe I'll tell you some time" he used his free hand to eat more fries.

"I'll hold you on to that" you took another bite of your sandwich, not letting go of his hand. It felt good, and you didn't really need both hands to eat half a sandwich.

Once you were done eating, he ordered another glass of juice for you and another bottle of ketchup.

"I'll pay for it" he said.

"But-"

"Let me, besides, he's been dying for me pay him for some of the stuff I've consumed here" he smirked at the fire elemental that was glaring at him.

You giggled and let him have his way, this time, next time it was on you for real.

When the drinks arrived, you relaxed some in your seat, your clasped hands lying on the table between you. His cold hands against your warms ones felt just right, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Ok, so I know you might not like to talk about this, but I'm curious, about your time in the lab. Just know that you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"You're really into nerdy stuff weren't you?" you asked and he nodded. "Well, I don't see why not? Sure it wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't all bad. At least the bit with Dr. Elektra weren't" you took a deep breath. "Well, when I was young, I was in a horrible accident. My real parents had died, but I didn't know that until later, and I was nothing more than fleshy mess that should've died, but for some reason refused to. I was taken to a hospital where they took care of most of my wounds before the doc came along and took me to her lab where they retorted me through some very questionable methods" you looked up at him and he looked intrigued, if a little mesmerize. He was such a nerd. "I took me a year of intense physical treatment before I was able to walk, talk and generally move on my own again, but throughout the whole process she was there with me. Helping me talk, picking me up when I fell, keeping me well fed and generally treating me like a person and not just another patient" you smiled down at the table. "At first I had been very grateful to the scientists, especially Elektra, for returning me to normal, or as normal as I could get. I had foolishly thought that I would've been able to return home, but after they had told me about my parents, Elektra convinced me to stay in the lab under the pretence that they wanted to monitor the way my body reacted to the new limbs and body" you frowned. "It had obviously been a lie, and for a moment I had thought that Elektra had betrayed me. She hadn't but she was reluctantly dragged into it" you felt a squeeze on your hand and looked up into his eyes. He had a look of understanding, as though he knew what it was like to be betrayed by someone he thought he knew. It was heart wrenching.

"You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to"

"N-no, I-I want to" you took another breath and went back to the tale. "After that, it was test after test, after test; everyday testing my new found strength and durability; all the while Elektra treated my wounds and reassured me that one day we would escape. My powers began growing and they tried to contain them, but they proved to be too much for them so they opted for making me exhaust them until I would be too tired to use them. This worked for a whole of two weeks before the events that led me here today occurred"

He was quiet for a while before he stood and stood beside you. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed your face to his chest. You hadn't notice until now that tears were running down your cheeks and having him comforting you like that only made them fall harder. It felt good to tell someone about your past. Like a weight had been lifted off your shoulder. He rubbed your back and hair soothingly, rocking you back and forth until you calmed down and pulled back slightly, looking up at him. He was such a caring skeleton, and he always treated you sweetly.

"Sans"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving me" you leaned up and kissed his mouth, rendering him speechless and a blushing mess.

You pulled back after a while, a red blush covering your ears, cheeks and neck, curse your pale complexion. You couldn't believe you had done that. You kissed him. You actually kissed him. OMG!

 _She kissed me, she actually kissed me_ , Sans thought feeling elated and like jumping off the walls in joy. His soul was doing summersaults in his chest and his non-existent belly was full of butterflies. If he was dreaming he didn't want to ever wake up.

Misinterpreting his silence for something else, you started panicking. What if he didn't like you back? What if you just ruined the best damn thing that's ever happened to you?

"Nyx?" the raising panic was starting to worry Sans and he didn't like that regretful/sad look in your eyes.

"S-Sans, I, uh, I'm so-" he pressed a finger to your lips, silencing you.

"I like you too, Nyx" he said with a shy smile and a blush.

You seemed to deflate as the panic started to slowly escape your body. Thank god for that.

You threw your arms around his midsection, pressing to the soft fabric of the worn shirt. You felt safe and loved.

"I like you too" you finally said and leaned up again to kiss him.

This wasn't exactly how neither of you wanted to confess, but it was great nonetheless.


	11. Chapter 11

This was inspired by a fan-comic dub on youtube

Hope you like it ^_^

* * *

Chapter 11: Stuck

Working hard was tiring but rewarding, and nobody knew that better than Sans, who for once had actually stayed awake long enough to do his sentry work properly. When he arrived, he was literally floating to his room, too tired to even walk. He barely noticed that the house was empty what with you being at your new job at Grillby's and Papyrus being on a date with his lover. So he had the house to himself. _Good_.

Once in his room, he dropped on his, for-once, dressed bed and kicked off his slippers. He leaned back on his pillow and yawned.

"Finally, I get to take a nap, at least until Nyx and Pap arrive" he said wiggling deeper into the fluffiness of his pillow.

Once he felt sufficiently comfortable, he tried to fall asleep. He waited for the activities of the day to finally catch up with him, but they didn't and he sighed. Great, now what? There was no one around and he didn't feel like going out, so what could he do to kill time until you and his brother arrived?

Heaving another sigh, he looked down, seeing a gap between his pants and waist due to his position. Beyond that, he noted the sciatic notch on his pelvis with curiosity. He then looked at his hand, a stupid idea forming in his head. _The things you do when you are bored_ , he thought before reaching into his pants. He balled up his hand into a fist and slowly tried to fit it through.

His tongue hung on the side of his mouth as he wrestled the hole and his hand. Not to mention that the constant movement so close to where his privates should be were stimulating him a bit. If he didn't keep himself in check he would have to deal with more than just bored curiosity. It took a while and some wiggling of his hips but he finally slipped his hand in. It went with a "pop" and he chuckled at his success.

"Ok that's enough stupidity for a day" he chuckled and went to pull his hand out.

However there a slight problem with that, his hand wouldn't budge; _fuck_.

"You gotta be kidding me" he muttered disbelievingly. He tried again. "Oh c'mon, get... _out_ " he pulled again, not really caring that he might hurt himself.

He was more worried about his brother, or worse, Nyx, walking in on him with his hand down his pants. It would _not_ look good, especially since he forgot to lock the door like he usually did when he _did_ partake in that activity.

He struggled some more, groaning and huffing as his hand continued to be difficult. _C'mon, get out!_

The front door opened and his head snapped up. Oh crap. Now what? _Maybe it was Pap_ , he thought hopeful. As much as he didn't want his younger brother to see him in such a state, he much rather face him than Nyx. Lord knows he would die of embarrassment if you did see him.

"Is that you Papyrus?" He called out, the blush on his face evident.

The sooner he got out of this the better.

"Bro?" He tried again.

"Sans, you're here?" Oh fuck.

What were you doing home so early? Weren't you supposed to arrive at 6pm? He looked at his alarm clock. It read 6 pm. Shit.

The one time he does something incredibly stupid and he has to get caught by the wrong person. _Why me?_

"Sans?"

What should he do, should he still ask for help, even if it was at the cost of humiliating himself in front of his girlfriend? You've only been together for a couple of weeks, so neither of you was ready for this. But really, what other choice did he have? He didn't really know when Pap would get back and he couldn't stay in that position forever, plus you were bound to walk in looking for him and it would be just as bad. Dammit.

Swallowing his pride, he called out for you.

"N-Nyx, c-can you come to my room for a second?" He called out, his cheeks flushing blue as he heard your steps approaching his door. Well, here goes nothing.

The door opened and in you walked, still dressed in your waitress uniform and your two-tone hair pulled back into a messy bun. His privates stirred to attention, _oh god not now_.

"Hey Sans, what-uh" your eyes widen at the sight "Oh my god Sans, I-I'm sorry!...no wait, why did you called me in here if you were doing **_that_**?!" Your cheeks and ears were bright red.

Why would he call you if he was engaged in such a private act? Was he into voyeurism?

"I-is not what it looks like I swear!" He explained frantically.

"Oh, then what is it?" You weren't looking his way.

"I, uh, I'm s..." He mumbled the last part and you couldn't tell what he said.

"You're what?"

"Stuck" he finally said, his face turning dark blue. _Fuck me_.

Once the implication of that word sunk in, you couldn't help but laugh.

" _Oh my god_ " you laughed. "Sans how...why...you know what I don't wanna know, this is embarrassing enough without me prying" you giggled.

Had it been any other day he would've been enjoying the sound of your laughter,—it was cheerful and cute—but at moment it was just mortifying.

"Can you stand?" you asked once you had sobered up enough to talk.

"W-why?"

"I need a better access of I'm going to help you dummy" you smirked.

"O-oh right, hehe" he laughed nervously and inched himself towards the edge of the bed.

You walked up to him and helped him up. He still looked mortified to be in your presence while having his hand down his pants. Not to mention that seeing you dressed in that tight skirt and shirt was giving him a whole new problem; he just wished it wasn't noticeable.

You were blushing just as bad as him, especially after seeing part of his hipbone and a slight blue glow where his privates should be. Was that really...?

"T-turn around" you said and he did. "Bend over the bed and drop your pants the rest of the way"

A shiver ran down Sans' spine. Something about the way you were ordering him into such a compromising position was doing things to him that weren't helping his situation.

Behind him you were freaking out after you thought about your words. Oh crap, that sounded very suggestive.

"I-I'm gonna give it a look ok?" You said and knelt behind him.

Meanwhile Sans was trying really hard ( ** _wrong_** words) to will his partial erection away. He could feel his eye glowing, and that was not a good sign. And it only got worse when Nyx knelt behind him, touching the back of his leg for support. Oh crap.

You tried to ignore the blue appendage between his legs, which you deducted had to do with his hand being stuck in such a sensitive area. You wondered what it would feel like to touch it. _Whoa, where had that come from?!_ _Nyx, control yourself_ , you chastised.

With a shake of your head you got the dirty thought out your head and went back to the task at hand. His hand was stuck pretty badly, and even with his palm open he wouldn't be able to pull it out. So, maybe something slippery will do the job? Soap maybe or...No, no, _no_ ; there was just no way that he had one of _those_ around. Would he? Nah. However, there was still another way to do it without the need for anything like that.

"Hey Sans?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it hurt if I detached your hand?"

Well he was a skeleton after all, so it should be ok, right? He wouldn't get hurt if you try, at least you hoped not.

"Not really, is uncomfortable at best, but not painful" he said.

"Ok then" you stood and walked to the door, decision already made, painful or not, it was not a risk you were willing to take.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Relax, I won't leave you like that" (pants down, hand stuck on his crotch and bend over his bed) "I'm just gonna look for the soap, it should allow your hand to slide out easier"

"O-ok" he nodded.

You left for the bathroom upstairs, leaving him there in that embarrassing position; the poor guy.

Sans sighed as he contemplated his actions. He really shouldn't give in to his impulses like that, especially the stupid ones. Look what it got him; his pants down, hand stuck, an erection and his new girlfriend touching him without the knowledge of what the light touches were doing to him. Next time, he should think of the consequences before he does the idiotic things his bored brain came up with.

"I'm such an idiot"

"Maybe, but you're my idiot and it's going _tibia_ ok" Nyx's voice made him look up and chuckle at having his pun thrown back at him.

You giggled and walked back to him, kneeling behind him again and squirting a bit of the hand soap you found by the sink.

"Now try to relax and I'll have you free in no time" you assured him before taking his hand and rubbing the soap on his wrist and palm. You then did the same around the circumference of the whole, which made him shiver and his erection—which you were trying ineffectively to ignore—to twitch. A blush took over your features at that. You hadn't stopped to think of what this would do to him. Clearly being prodded back there was going to have some effect on his body. _Nyx you idiot_ , you thought embarrassed.

If Sans was mortified before, he was just about ready to use the Gaster Blaster on himself now; _stupid treacherous body_ , he thought flustered as you slipped your fingers out of him.

"I-I think that should be enough" you stood up. "Try to slip it out"

"O-ok" with a heavy blush and his soul doing flips, he wiggled his hand, biting his tongue to keep himself from letting out any embarrassing sounds as he touched his erection in the process, and slowly but surely pulled it out. Never in his life has he been so happy to see his hand again.

"T-there, all done" you said looked away from him to give him a sort of privacy. "I-I'll leave you so can, you know..."

"Thanks" he said as he reached down to pull up his pants. "Nyx, could you please not tell Pap about this?"

You chuckled, kissing his cheek. "No problem"

AT DINNER

"ARE YOU TWO OK? YOU'VE BEEN AWFULLY QUIET ALL EVENING" Papyrus asked as he rolled his fork to get more pasta. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN WHILE I WAS AWAY?"

 _You don't know the half of it_ , you both thought with a chuckle and a small blush.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sublevel Nightmare

 _The man approached you with a large syringe filled with a glowing red substance. You tried to get away from him, but the clasps around your wrists and ankles prevented you from escaping. Screaming at him to stop didn't seem to work either, since no sound left you._

 _The scientist's mouth morphed into a terrifying grin; should a professional really be smiling like that? It was very disturbing._

 _He grabbed your arm and raised the syringe over the captured limb. He didn't even bother looking for a vein and proceeded to stab your arm with the large medical tool. You opened you mouth to scream, but just as before no sound came. The red fluid spread throughout your body, burning you from the inside out. What was this thing doing to you? Why did it hurt so much? What was the purpose? Were they planning to kill you?_

 _It was hard to think through the pain and the madman's insane cackling. Your screams, although deft on your ears, were probably filling the dark room, and if possible fueling the mad scientist's amusement._

 _The pain seemed to increase by a thousand when your bones started popping and cracking out of place. You were drowning in your own tears and drool as your body morphed, aided by the still burning liquid that seemed to make your skin glow. Horrible wouldn't be enough to describe how you felt as your body was taken apart._

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes, it's working!" The madman laughed, it was chilling, maniacal, twisted, perverse, and evil. Disbursing was too nice a word to describe the feelings that ignited inside of you. "Soon, soon my pretty, you shall be indestructible"_

 _You passed out to the sound of more evil laughter._

You woke up in cold sweat and screaming. The door burst open and in came Sans and Papyrus each with glowing bones in hand as a form of weapon. Once they were sure there were no intruders—not that those were common in Snowdin—the bones disappeared and the brothers went to your side. Sans sat beside you and gathered your shaking form in an embrace, Papyrus joined in the hug. Tears kept going down your cheeks and your body felt like it was burning just like in the dream. You knew that it wasn't real, but it felt like it. It was like opening an old wound that just won't stop bleeding. And to make matters worse, you being distress were making your powers go haywire.

"NYX, YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN. IF YOU DON'T YOU COULD REALLY HURT YOURSELF" Papyrus said soothingly.

"It hurts...ugh"

"What hurts? Where?" Sans asked.

"I-I don't..."

"Just relax and take a deep breath" he said gently, rubbing your back.

Trying to do what he asked was easier said than done, but it wasn't impossible. You fought through the pain and forced yourself to calm down, taking deep breaths and counting back from ten, in hopes that it would help ease the panic. Slowly but surely, you began calming down, your powers retreating back into your soul and aiding the process of soothing the mental hurt. Once calmed, you were left panting and collapsed into your boyfriend's arms.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING? DOES IT STILL HURT?" Papyrus asked.

"N-no" you sighed. "Thank you and sorry for scaring you like that"

"Hey, no problem" Sans sighed relieved. "Would you like to tell us about that nightmare?"

"I-maybe some other time, I'm exhausted" you leaned against him further.

"ALRIGHT, GET SOME REST" Papyrus said kissing your forehead like an older brother. "SANS, YOU SHOULD STAY WITH HER TONIGHT"

"E-eh?" he blushed. "W-well, o-only if she wants"

You chuckled sleepily and nuzzled into his ribcage. "Please stay, I'm afraid to have that nightmare again"

"O-ok" he smiled and looked up at his little brother, who was smirking at him.

His brother was hanging out with Undyne too much.

"Night Pap" he says and climbs on the bed completely.

"G'night Papy" Nyx yawns.

"GOOD NIGHT YOU TWO" the tall skeleton waved as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now alone in the room, Sans pulls the blanket over you both; getting ready to go back to sleep. He kissed your head and burrowed into the pillow, letting you lay on top of his chest.

"Try to get some rest Nyx" he said and closed his eyes.

You sighed and closed your eyes, willing sleep to engulf your tired mind. However it never came; for one: flashes of the nightmares kept plaguing your mind, and two: having Sans so close wasn't exactly helping you to relax. You inwardly sighed, resigning to the fact that weren't going to get much sleep, and Sans had nothing to with it.

Those damn nightmares, why did you keep having them? It's been months since you escaped and found happiness, but they refused to leave you. Well, then again, you can't really expect that years of torture would just go away because you were having a better life now. It would take time, and you understood that, but you would rather not remember anything from the sublevel of the lab. That had to be the worse part of your time there. The endless training you could take, the classes, the experiments, being placed in suspended animation while they observed your stats, but the pure torture you endured in the underground facility was the worse. It was nothing but constant pain, being poked and prodded at every waking moment and never getting the chance to properly heal after a particularly brutal training session, before being put under the knife to be poked and prodded again; it was hell. And the worse was that the one person that actually cared, wasn't allowed anywhere near the sublevel lab. Elektra wasn't even aware of the horrible things that they did to you because they made sure to restore you to an acceptable state that wouldn't arise her suspicious.

The head scientist and his selected staff were pure evil too. LOVE wasn't even enough to describe just how horrible they really were. They enjoyed watching you suffer, thinking that the constant abuse would get you to break and become the weapon they wanted. That was the only thing that backfired for them; you never gave them the satisfaction. The painful experiments still occurred, but you held strong, not letting them find amusement in your pain.

However, that didn't mean that the memories didn't haunt you. The only thing that you managed to do to keep them from breaking you was to repress them. And that seemed to work for the remainder of your time there, that is, until you got here. Worse part was that you didn't even know what had triggered it. What could've possibly brought them out? You were happy; you had a home, a job, friends, a family, a lover and you were finally able to enjoy life. So you didn't understand why those memories were coming out to haunt you. Were you not allowed to be happy? Or were they trying to tell you something? Was that it? But why? Why now? Was there something there that could be potentially dangerous? Could that be it? Did you have to-

"Stop thinking so hard" Sans voice broke through your thoughts. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Not exactly. I haven't been able to fall back to sleep to be honest"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-maybe in the morning, you look tired" you said trying to sway him from the topic.

"So do you, which is why I think you should just get whatever it is out of your chest, that way you can finally get some shut-eye"

You turned in his hold, your body ending up half way on top of him, making him blush a bit.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"If it keeps my adorable girlfriend from looking like a zombie in the morning, yup" he said caressing your cheek gently, returning the favor.

You chuckled a bit; he was such an adorable skeleton. "Fine" you sighed. "But it ain't gonna be pretty"

"Nightmares usually aren't" he smiled encouragingly.

Heaving a sigh, you smiled warily and began telling about your nightmare and theory. Throughout the tale, he frowned and you could see his eye flashing a couple of times but never really manifesting. You knew that he would be upset when you told him how much the scientist had hurt you, and you might've image it but you thought that he sometimes looked sad, but you weren't sure whether or not that aimed at you since his gaze seemed to be lost on something far away. You made a note to one day ask him more about his past. You knew some of it, but he didn't like to delve too much into it.

Once you got to the theory that maybe the reason of the nightmares, was because they were trying to warn you about something, he thought it was plausible.

"Maybe that's why. They are trying to warn you about something"

"So I probably should check it out then, I wouldn't want anything there to hurt the people in town and beyond"

"Are you sure you want to go back? What if they are just your repressed memories coming forth to taunt you?"

"Is a possibility; but I have to make sure, I don't want you or anyone to get hurt by anything that came out of that hellhole" you said determined.

He sighed and rubbed your back. "Guess we're going on a little expedition"

"You're coming with?"

"Of course, I can't let my girl go to dangerous places, no matter how strong you are." he smirked and kissed your lips.

You giggled and returned the kiss, climbing fully on top of him. "Such a gentleman"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, leaning up to peck your lips. "I have my moments"

You wrapped your arms around his neck, caressing every vertebra, giving him chills. He hummed low against your lips, his hands going up and down your back. It felt good and you frankly couldn't wait until you were both ready to take things further, but for now, this was enough. Having him in your arms, basking in his love, in his warmth, was enough to make you forget all the horrible things that plagued your mind. The sublevel could wait; whatever was down there could wait. Right now, all you wanted was to enjoy this wonderful moment with this wonderful creature.

"Hey Sans?" you called breaking the kiss; both your faces were flushed.

"Hmm?"

"Knock, knock"

He chuckled. "Who's there?"

"Olive"

"Olive, who?"

"Olive you"

"O-" his eye sockets widen. "Oh" he smiled and pressed his mouth to yours in a passionate kiss. "Olive you too, nerd"

You giggled and rested your head on his chest, letting the sound of his heart lull you to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter, yay! (\\(^o^)/)

I finally got around to finishing and posting this. Sorry, I took so long, writer's block is pure evil. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this even if it's a bit short, with luck the next one won't be. So enjoy and as always, reviews are very much welcome. (^w^)/)

* * *

Chapter 13: Rattled Bone

 _The metallic tentacle pierced through her body like a spear, blood spewing all over the floor and the injured skeleton. Sans could only watch in horror as it retreated letting her body fall lifeless on the ground before him._

 _"N-Nyx…? NYX?!" He cried. "No, no, no, no, no! NYX!"_

He woke up with a jolt, scaring the occupants in the living room, who had been watching a movie. Paps and you were at his side in no time, whilst the others approached slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him. He was panting and clutching his pounding chest. His soul was going crazy inside him as were his powers, which had began to manifest. His eye was engulfed in a blue flame, as was the hand holding his chest; tears running down his cheeks. That really shook him up.

"Sans, what's wrong? What happened?" You asked the heaving skeleton.

"WAS IT A NIGHTMARE?" Paps added.

"I-it was…it was nothing" he said after taking a deep breath, wiping away the tears; the flames dying down.

You frowned at his words. Whatever that had been was not _"nothing"._ Something had really rattled him up.

"Are you sure man, 'caused you look pretty spooked" Undyne said, not buying the "nothing" excuse. Alphys nodded beside her, not at all believing him.

"Sans, if something is the matter, you know you can always tell us" Toriel said in her kind motherly tone.

He flashed them a small smile. "I'm fine really, just a weird dream" he lied.

"SANS, THAT WASN'T JUST A MERE DREAM, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST WITH US?" Papyrus asked, looking sadly at his brother.

He always did that, never telling him what was bothering him. He was sick of it. How was he supposed to help when his brother kept trying to deal with his problems alone?

"Sans, please tell us what's wrong?" You pleaded, touching his cheek softly.

"Sweetie, it's nothing, really" He said, placing his hand over yours.

He then leaned forward and kissed your lips softly, lingering for a while; not that you minded. Turning to Papyrus he smiled reassuring at his baby bro.

"I'm fine bro, I swear"

Paps sighed and sagged a bit, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of his brother, now at least. "ALRIGHT BROTHER"

You heaved a sigh of your own; you were definitely going to get the information out of him later.

"This isn't over mister" you whispered in his "ear".

He blushed a bit and gulped, suppressing a shiver; the things you did to him should be criminal.

You didn't move from your spot beside him and just snuggle into his warm body. It was odd really, despite the coolness of his bones, he was surprisingly warm, probably from his clothes, but whatever. You didn't want to leave his side, especially after seeing how shaken up that dream had left him. Whatever he had seen hadn't been pretty, especially if it made his body react that way. And you weren't sure if Papyrus or anyone else had noticed, but when he looked at you he looked so scared, so anxious. Plus that kiss, it wasn't like the others, it was loving, sure, but it also expressed relief, like he was glad that you were safe. From that alone you could tell that had dreamt about you. The question that remained was however, what did he see? Hopefully you would find out soon.

Sans' arm wrapped around you in a protective embrace, his thumb caressing your skin. He then kissed your forehead. While in body he was showing you just how much you meant to him, his mind was elsewhere worrying about your well-being. The dream hadn't just been a dream, it was a vision, much like the ones he had when Frisk came to the Underground. That hope he had for not finding anything in the place that brought you so much suffering was gone. Your nightmares were a warning, he knew that now. Something was down there, and if his dreams were anything to go by it was far bigger than Flowey's Omega form. That thing was going to take you away and he could not let that happen. Unlike Frisk, you didn't come with a 'Reset' button, you wouldn't come back and he would be left with the bittersweet memory. No, he would _not_ let that happen.

Unconsciously, he tightened his hold around you, his eye flickering. It was said that monsters didn't have Determination, maybe they were right, but nobody said they weren't _Stubborn._ And he would stubbornly keep you from harm, even if it killed him.

After the movie was over and everyone had gone home or to bed, you slipped into Sans' room after your shower; time to put your plan in motion. He had just laid down when you snuck in, scaring him a bit.

"Geez, Nyx, give a guy a heart attack" he chuckled, while holding his chest.

"Sorry" you stood by his bed. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

He seemed to think about it for a bit, before he smirked and kissed your lips. "I don't see why not"

You giggled and got on top of him, making him blush. He laced his arms around your waist. Leaning up, you kissed him sweetly, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing yourself to his body as much as you could. The kiss was slow and gentle, passionate and loving. He moaned softly into your lips, and his hand trailed down your side gently.

He slowly broke the kiss, his hand stopping just shy of slipping under your shirt. He looked down at you with a smirk; oops somebody got caught.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and would _really_ like to continue, I get the feeling that you want something" he said.

"Was it that obvious?" You gave him an innocent look.

"You wanna know what the dream was about, don't you?"

You nodded. "I want know what rattled your bones so badly, you looked like you've seen hell. Sans, please, tell me what happen"

He sighed and kissed your forehead. "Alright, I will" leaning back, he closed his eye sockets and then reopened them. "I had a sort of…vision about the lab. It showed me that something awaited us there, something big and dangerous" he tightened his hold. "That _thing,_ is going to kill you Nyx, I saw it. It's going to take you away from us, from me. I…I…" tears were running down his eyes.

You placed a hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Sh, sh, Sans, sweetie, calm down, I…"

"I can't calm down Nyx, I just CAN'T!" You were taken aback by his outburst. "I've been through this before. Seen how the people I hold most dear were forcefully taken away from me, over and over. And now that I have you, I…I don't want to go through that again. I just can't. It would _destroy_ me if I had to relive that hell" he pressed his skull to your forehead. "I love you so, so much, Nyx, I can't lose you"

You frankly didn't know how to react. On one hand hearing just how much he loved you made you feel amazing, but hearing the pain and despair in his voice, the fear...it made you heart clench tightly in your chest. You couldn't bear to see him like this, in so much pain, so worried, so anxious. It even made you wonder if you should risk it, if you should really go down there and wake up something that may or may not kill you; hopefully not. What if that thing he saw really down there was real? Could you really put your friends' lives in danger for something that was your problem to deal with? You couldn't do that to them, to him. This was your problem, not theirs.

"Sans, I love you too, and you won't lose me, I swear" you wrapped your arms tighter around his neck, peppering his face with kisses in hopes of calming him down. "But, I have to make sure. I can't risk putting everyone in danger just because of the mistakes of greedy people like ones who made me into this" you tuck your head in his neck, he was rigid under you. "I know you're worried, and I to be honest, I am too, but I have to do this. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't"

By the way his body had tensed up you knew he was not happy with your answer. You really appreciated his concern, really you did, but this was something you had to do. Doubt was something you couldn't afford to have, not when so many lives were at stake. You had to make sure, and if something dangerous did lurk down there, then you had stop it. Whatever abomination that had been created in the sublevel should never see the light of day.

"I'm sorry Sans, but I have to go"

He sighed heavily, his cheeks stained with tear tracks and his eyes looking aged beyond his years; whatever those were.

"Fine, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone. I won't stand by anymore and let someone I love be taken away" He said, his left eye glowing bright and determined. "We're going in there together, or not at all, got it?"

You sighed and smiled up at the stubborn skeleton. "Deal"

He kissed your lips sweetly. "Good, now, let's get some rest; we have a lot to do tomorrow"

"G'night, Sans"

"Night Nyx" he pulled the blanket over you both and turned to his side, so that you lay side by side, with his arms around you in a protective matter.

 _I will protect you Nyx, no matter what_ , he thought just as he drifted off to dreamland.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First of I want apologize for the long wait, and I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and for being patient with me. So anyway, here's the 14th chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I will try to have the next chapter up sometime this week.

As always, read and review.

Happy reading! (^_^)/)

* * *

Chapter 14: Welcome Home

Coming face to face with the large, burnt building, brought back the bad memories, but you just took a deep breath and calmed down. It was now or never. You had waited all week for a chance to get this done and you weren't going to back down now. Besides, after the two day hike up here, you wouldn't make your friends walk back just because you decided to wuss out now.

Placing your hand on the pillar that you had somehow placed right in front of the gaping hole that served as your way out so many months ago, you felt a cold chill run up your spine. What was that, a bad omen?

A bony hand touched yours gently. Looking down you saw Sans' reassuring smile, promising you that whatever awaited you on the other side you wouldn't be facing it alone. You smiled back and took a deep breath, closing your eyes and drawing out your powers. Your hand was engulfed in green, and then the pillar was. With a bit of effort, you flung the concrete structure to the side, making sure not hit anything; no need to cause the forest any more damage. You already felt bad for the burnt down trees.

Once out of the way, you turned to look at the small group, the first monsters you've met and befriended.

"This is it guys, once we're inside we have to be on high alert. I don't know what's in there, or if there's anything there at all, but be cautious, please. The last thing I want is for any of you to get hurt" you said, your eyes showing concern.

"Oh you don't have to worry about us darling, we're a lot studier than we look" Mettaton winked, a camera floating behind him.

He had insisted on recording the journey to the lab. It was quite amusing, although Undyne didn't think so. She would either yell at the flamboyant robot to leave her alone, or she would send a barrage of spears his way to make him run off. Of course that didn't deter the idol, if anything he would just say "Cut" and end the recoding, before going to hide behind Papyrus who happily protected his sweetheart. Their antics had help make the trip less of a chore and more like a camping trip among friends. It certainly helped you and Sans to stay in higher spirits, despite the horrible visions that had haunted you throughout the week.

Today was the day to face those nightmares.

"C'mon, I wanna see what's inside!" Undyne said, climbing through the hole with ease.

One by one, they stepped through the hole, leaving you, Papyrus and Sans for last. Both brothers looked at you, concern in their eye sockets.

"READY?" Paps asked.

"We're here for you sweetheart" Sans said, taking your hand in his.

"Thanks guys" you smiled at them weakly.

They nodded your way and Papyrus stepped through first, followed by you and Sans.

"Stay close to me, please" you told Sans as you stepped in.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he said squeezing your hand comfortingly.

Inside, the lab looked just as destroyed and chaotic as you had left it that faithful night. Machines were reduced to nothing but scrap metal, ash scattered across the floor and the stench of burnt flesh still hung in the air even though it's been months; it was making you sick. To think that you did all of this in a fit of blind rage, you feared to find out what you could do when in your five senses.

Looking around, you saw your friends exploring the wreckage. Alphys was inspecting the few files that had survived, Undyne was looking through the rubble for god knows what, and Mettaton was taking footage of the whole place, while Papyrus followed him, cheerfully talking to the robot that was all too happy to keep up the conversation. Beside you, Sans stood, his eyes lacking his white pupils; he seemed to be lost somewhere far away. Probably some memory from the past he still hadn't told you anything about. The other night seemed like he might elaborate more on what he said about seeing his love ones die over and over, but he closed up again. Hopefully he would tell you soon, you didn't like seeing the hurt and torment in his eyes.

"So," he sighed, snapping back and clearly dreading what he was about to ask. "Wh-?"

"S-Sans can you come here a minute. I-I would like your a-assistance" Alphys called, cutting off whatever he was going to ask.

He sighed. "I'll be right back"

"Sure" you said and walked him as he reluctantly let go of your hand and walked towards the short scientist.

You watched them look through the files and looking both serious, sad and horrified by what they were reading. Your chest felt heavy when you thought about what those files contained. Nothing that came out of this lab was good…not even you.

"Hey nerd, why the long face?" Undyne voice came unexpectedly; bring you out of your dark thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking"

"About what? Sans?" She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

You felt your face heat up. "W-what? No! That's not it" you took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about my time here. It wasn't…pleasant, as you might have imagined from the state of this place"

"I gotta say you really did a number here. Makes me wonder how we didn't notice it. Damage this big should've been pretty obvious even from afar, magic or otherwise" Undyne observer, placing a hand under her chin in thought. "How you do it?"

"I don't know, honestly. I was just angry" you sighed, looking around the charred remains of the lab.

"Well, remind me not to get on your bad side" Undyne said trying to lighten your mood.

You chuckled humorlessly at her, appreciating the gesture, but not really feeling like smiling.

"Undyne please, don't joke about that"

She sighed and scratched the back of her back. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's alright. I just wish I hadn't "unleashed the beast" on the few people that had nothing to do with these sick bastards' plan" you almost growled the last part.

Placing a hand on your shoulder, making you look up slightly to stare at her face. "It wasn't your fault Nyx, you were angry. And while that's not an excuse, you had just lost the one person who matter to you in this shit hole, so I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either"

Placing your hand on top of hers, you gave her a grateful smile. Despite how you felt about the whole situation, her words made you feel better.

"Thanks Undyne"

"No problem pixie girl" she smiled. "So how about we go exploring a bit? Leave the nerds to their reading for a little while" she suggested with smirk.

Looking back at Alphys and Sans, you notice that they were immersed in the reports. You guessed the reports were quite interesting to them. They wouldn't notice if you two left for a while, besides you had to find that room and seal it. If something was down there—and there probably was—you were going to make sure it didn't get out...at least not while your friends were still on the building. If something was down there, you were going to take care of it, alone.

"Alright" you finally told the fish lady.

"Cool" turning on her heal, the Royal guard walked towards the hall, where the burn marks were more prominent.

You followed after her, casting a quick glance over your shoulder towards Sans, apologizing for leaving him behind.

Falling into step with Undyne, you lead her through the charred corridor, moving large objects out of the way to ensure her safety.

"You know, I'm not gonna break if I jump over these weak-ass obstacles, so stop fretting over every little thing" she snorted.

"Sorry"

She chuckled. "You're such a worrywart, just like Alphys"

"I worry because I care"

"You sound like her too" she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "You're so cute; no wonder the bonehead likes you so much"

Heat rose to your cheeks and you looked down embarrassed.

"You like him too, don't you?" She asked, suddenly sounding serious.

"O-of course I do" Wasn't it obvious? You already confessed and everything.

"Then why were you planning on going being his back and coming back here alone?"

"Huh? W-wha-I!"

"Nyx, I saw the look on your face back there. You're planning on blocking the sub-level and come back later to face whatever's inside, aren't you?"

Was it really that obvious? They knew that there was a possibility of there being something hidden within these damned walls, even more then it not being anything. This lab had held many secrets that not even you, their top creation, had the opportunity of witnessing. And quite frankly it scared you to even think of what might've become of those secrets. According to Sans' visions, there was something huge and dangerous waiting for you to face it. And if those premonitions were right, you didn't want your love ones to get involved. It doesn't matter how strong they are.

You heaved a sigh, deflating a bit. "That obvious, huh?" There was no point in lying to her, even though you could've easily done it.

"It was written all over your face" she smirked. "But seriously though, why are you trying to keep us out of the action? We could help. We're not some defenseless monsters that'll get dusted if we take a hit. We can hold our own and really there no need for you to sacrifice yourself. So get that stupid idea out of your head, or I'll pound it out of ya!" She said cracking her knuckles at the end.

The sickening snap made you recoil back. It wasn't really smart to piss off the captain of the Royal guard.

"Al-!" The sound of something smacking against the walls interrupted you. "What was that?"

"Shh, listen" Undyne ordered.

Turning her head to the side, she allowed her trained ear to pick up on the sounds surrounding you both. You did the same. Banging could be heard from somewhere down the wall and bellow you. The floor was shaking a bit too, letting you know that whatever it was was big and not at all happy. _So much for there not being anything there_ , you thought as you looked around.

"What do you think it is?" Undyne asked.

"I don't know, but we better tell the others" you said turning on your heel to head back to the main room.

BANG! The ground under you disappeared, leaving in its wake a gaping hole and a fleshy tentacle to wrap around your torso, preventing you from summoning your wings. _Damn_. Well at least you had gotten Undyne out of the way before you were capture, though it left your arm at a weird angle that was starting to hurt.

"NYX!" Undyne screamed from inside the protective bubble surrounding her.

A disfigured monstrosity slowly rose from the ground. It was huge, with over twenty eyes, a large mouth lined with large razor sharp teeth, tentacles and two stubby arms in front of it massive chest. The eyes narrowed in on you, staring you down and making your skin crawl. Something akin to recognition shone in those beady eyes and then a nasty, sharp-toothed sneer appear on its face.

"Well, well, if it's isn't our dear little sister" eerie echoing voices growled in your face before laughing in a way that chilled you right down to your core. "Welcome home, Nyx"

Back at the main room, the shaking of the ground had everyone stumbling to keep their footing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Papyrus asked turning towards Alphys and Sans, who were looking just as startled. "SANS?"

"I don't know bro, but I a really bad feeling; I can feeling it my bones"

Papyrus deadpanned. "YOU COULDN'T HELP YOURSELF, COULD YOU?" Sans shrugged with a half smile.

"What makes you think that, darling? It could've just been something falling. This is a broken down building" Mettaton commented, chuckling lightly at the stupid pun.

"H-hey, where are U-Undyne and Nyx?" Alphys asked, looking around for her girlfriend and friend.

Fear grip at Sans' soul at the mention of their names, flashes of his nightmares filling his skull. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, for once they had been wrong and that nothing dangerous would be here, but he guessed it was just too much to ask after all he had gone through in the past. His visions were never wrong, _never_. That thing was coming, that thing that would take his love ones away, again.

"SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER?" Paps asked, concerned for the worried expression on his elder's face.

"Guys, I think we sho-" a loud thump shook the ground under them.

"Aw, leaving so soon? But you just got here" a distorted echoing voice boomed throughout the room, making them all turn towards the unhinged double doors that led to the hall. Filling the hole was the horrifying face of an abominable creature with many eyes and razor sharp teeth lining the outside of the mouth. "Besides, we're just dying to meet our little sister's new friends"

"Little-?" Sans' eyes widen.

"WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS YOU FREAK?!" Papyrus asked, putting two and two together.

It didn't really take a genius to know what the thing was talking about. And from what Alphys and Sans had read on those files, this was most likely the failed experiments that came before their succeeded in creating Nyx.

"That's mean of you, calling us a freak. We're just like little Nyx, just well, not as pretty" It said.

"Where are they?" Mettaton asked, pulling out his chainsaw and getting ready to turn it on; the camera still rolling behind him.

A monstrously large tentacle broke through the thick concrete and with it came the battered bodies of Undyne and Nyx, wrapped tightly in its grasp. They looked barely conscious, covered in scratches and blood. Sans' could barely keep his magic in check at the sight; this _thing_ was going to have a really _BAD TIME_.

"Right here"

"U-Undyne! Nyx!" Alphys gasped at the sight of their injured state. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing we just played a bit with them. But I guess, we were a bit...rough" it sneered nastily.

"L-let go of them!" Alphys demanded.

The monster laughed; the sound ricocheting off the walls and making their skin/bones crawl. "Oh how cute, she's think she can tell us what to do" it laughed cruelly before closing in on Alphys, who was shaking, but not backing down. "What can you do? You're just a puny, little, mo-!"

A large energy beam struck the ground between the yellow scientist and the abomination's face.

"The next one won't miss, now, Let. Them. _Go_." Sans asked in an frightening voice, standing menacingly on top of his blaster, his eye flashing blue and gold; faint music could be heard in the background, though it wasn't clear where it was coming from.

Papyrus' eyes sockets widen at the sight; his brother sure was full of surprises. _He's so cool_ , he thought proudly, _though not as cool as me_.

"Alphys step back, let us handle this" Papyrus said, stepping up her, his eye flashing orange and a blue bone in hand.

Nodding, Alphys ran back, hiding behind a fallen column. She wouldn't be much help in the fight anyway, so it was best she got out of the way.

"Now, I believe my brother told you to let go of our friends, I suggest you do. Or _else_ "

"What are you gonna do, eh, bonehead?"

Smirking, large bone pillars erupted from the ground, striking the blob, without touching the tentacle holding their friends. That, however, was taken care of by Mettaton who had used the distraction to approach the monster from behind and saw through the thick flesh, finally freeing the girls. The monster shrieked as its tentacle fell off; behind him Mettaton laughed, delighted to have caused it pain for what it did to his friends. Nobody messed with Mettaton's friends.

"You bastard!" it screamed as the robot idol ran away with the semi-conscious girls.

"Watch your mouth blobby" Sans said sending a barrage of bones its way.

"Argh, so you wanna play rough, fine, then so be it!" The blob pushed though the archway, breaking down the rest of the wall to stand before them at its full size. "Let's play"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I can't believe I waited literally to the last day of the year to finally post this chapter, but nonetheless I'm sorry I took this damn long to continue. Thanks a million for your support and patience, and I wanna give a special thanks to those whose reviews pushed me into posting the chapter. Many thanks! ^_^

Please enjoy the chapter and as always constructive criticism is welcomed.

Happy New Years and Happy Reading! (^o^)/)

* * *

Chapter 15: Familiar Faces

Your ears rang as you slowly came to. Everything ached, your head, your back, arms, luckily it was pretty dull and it was only thanks to your accelerated healing; the one mercy given to you back then. Groaning, you slowly tried to sit up, only to have a pair of gentle, scaly hands, push you back down. Opening green eyes, you stared into a pair of worried blue ones.

"Y-you should s-stay down, you took a h-hard hit" Alphys pleaded.

"What happen?"

"We were attacked, remember…ugh" Undyne's rough voice came from besides you.

The memory of the attack came to you like a freight train, making you wince at the suddenness and brutality of the whole ordeal. It didn't give either of you a chance to fight back. Undyne had been captured while you had been distracted with its sudden appearance. And when you tried to get her, it only knocked you against the wall as though you had been nothing more than an annoying fly. That monstrosity had been merciless and relentless, and by the end of it all, you had succumbed to your injuries, not knowing what had become of Undyne after everything blacked out. From of the looks of it, though, she had managed to get loose, losing part of her shirt in the process as the torn sleeve and missing midriff indicated. Had she fought the creature? It would seem like it, she looked pretty battered too.

"What happened after I was out? What happened to you?"

"After it knocked you out, I managed to slip out its grasps. I tried to fight it off, but I barely got a hit in before it used its massiveness against me and knocked me around like rag-doll. After that everything went black and now we're here" she looked and sounded upset, most likely from not being able to put that thing in its place. Getting bested by it must've bruised her ego.

Looking around, you noticed that you were back in the main room, and it was looking far more wrecked than before. There were scorch marks everywhere, ragged slashes on the metal floors and bones protruding from the ground. You also noticed the lack of people around you, where are the others?

"Alphys, where are the guys?"

"T-they are fighting that t-thing that b-brought you here" she sounded as distraught as she looked and that was worrisome.

She had already removed her hands, which you took advantage of to sit up. Your body protested, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when the blob had smacked you against the wall where you were sure ribs were broken. They probably still were as bones tended to take longer to heal than flesh wounds. But it was something you would have to deal with later, right now you had to protect your friends. With a groan, you finally stood up and summoned your wings. At they didn't hurt anymore.

"Nyx, you should rest!" Alphys cried.

"I will, but after I take that thing down" you said with conviction, letting her know what nothing she said or did was going to change your mind.

"Well said" Undyne grunted as she stood and cracked her back and neck. "Let's return the favor with interests"

Smirking, you called forth your powers and materialized a weapon in each hand. Twin katanas appeared looking like glistening jewels that could cut through anything; flesh and bone being the main goal at the moment.

"Honey, stay hidden, I don't want that thing to get it's slimy tentacles on you" Undyne said, kneeling down to peck Alphys' snout lovingly.

"I will! Be careful" the blushing dinosaur said with a shaky smile.

"Likewise" standing back up she turned to you and patted your shoulder. "Ready when you are" as she said this a blue spear appeared in her hand like bubbling water before turning solid.

Nodding you turned focused eyes towards that battle before you, briefly wondering how you hadn't heard it going on the first place. You didn't give it much thought though, as you took to the air and flew towards your lover and friends. That thing would rue the day it came to be.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus where using their blasters to keep the thing from reaching Nyx and the couple. Whilst Mettaton made quick work of severing the metal tentacles as they were far more dangerous than their fleshy counterparts; all the while a camera recorded the whole thing, streaming it live to his audience at home. One of thetentacles had already damaged his left leg, making it a little hard for him to move with the same agility and swiftness as before, but fueling him with rage for it. How dare that thing ruin his beautiful legs?! Now because of it he might have to use his other form just to finish the job. Great, he was planning on using that on his next production, disgusting creature, ruining his plans. Doing a back flip, he dodged the large appendage coming his way, causing him to wince as pink goo started running down his leg more profusely. At the rate it was leaving him, his body was going to shut down before he got to use his NEO form.

"What's wrong tin can, running out of steam?" The creature crackled.

"Don't you speak to him like that you vile creature!" Paps screamed and send multiple blasts its way, missing a couple since it was rather agile despite its size, until one landed on the very tentacle that had threatened to flatten Mettaton.

It screamed and Paps, taking a note from Sans' use of the blasters as a mode of transportation, flew towards his fallen lover. He landed on his feet seconds later and inspected the wound.

"Maybe you should go and rest with Alphys, there's just no way you will be able to fight with your leg as it is" Paps said, inspecting the wound with a frown. He had to stop the bleeding.

"I'll be fine darling, 'tis but a scratch" The idol tried to alleviate the skeleton's worry. However it wasn't convincing with the pained frown on his face.

"Nonsense! If you fight like this it will only get worse and you could…" he shook his head. "You're going to stay with Alphys and that's final!" he said taking off his beloved scarf and tying it around his thigh where the wound was bleeding pink. "This should hold it in until it can be repaired"

"Oh Papy your scarf, it's going to get ruined!" Mettaton gasped, feeling touched by the gesture but horrified at the implications; the stain would never come off.

"It's fine sweetheart, you are far more important than some silly scarf" Paps said caressing his cheek. "Now let's get you to safety"

Gingerly, he picked up the fallen idol and effortlessly placed him on top of the floating skull. Mettaton's cheeks turned pink by the display of strength, he was not expectig his adorable skeleton to be so strong, let alone so demanding. If they survived this—what was he saying of course they would!—he was going to try and get that side of him to show more often.

"Take him to Alphys" he ordered the blaster before leaning up and kissing the robot's cheek.

"Be safe sweetheart" Mettaton whispered as the blaster started floating away.

Smiling confidently, he waved off his injured idol and then turned back to the fight, noticing a change in the amount of fighters going against the blob thing. Undyne and Nyx had joined the fight and were currently aiding Sans, who had two blasters aimed at the creature's head. He still couldn't get over how strong his brother was. He always knew he had a large amount of power, seeing as it wouldn't be possible for him to "short-cut" as frequently as he did without running out of magic, but he didn't expect it to be at this level. He wondered just much stronger his strikes would be if his attack level was higher. He would be a force to be reckoned with, he was sure.

With the mental promise to prompt Sans into building up his attack level at a later time, he ran towards the group.

When you and Undyne arrived to the scene, Sans was using a pair of rapidly spinning bones as a shield against the blob's tentacles, he was starting to tire from the effort it took to keep the bones from falling apart. Undyne reacted first and send a barrage of spears to pin down the attacking appendages. The creature roared enraged and shot at them with the remaining metal tentacles that had a cannon of sorts attacked to the middle. You were the one to deflect the blast and sent one of your own, a glowing X that materialized when cutting the air with your katanas. The "X" hit the creature square on its fat body, getting it to scream. The sound echoed like a hundred voices around the room. Faltering a bit, the creature assessed the damage, growling when it saw the X shaped burn mark on its chest.

"You'll pay for that you little brat!" It screamed. "How dare you?!"

You didn't respond, it was no use talking to that thing.

Flying over to Sans, you inspected his body for injuries. He seemed to be fine, with the exception of his precious jacket being torn up beyond repair. Poor thing.

"Sans, are you ok?"

"Am I ok, she asks…" he chuckled, letting the bones disappear and summoning a blaster. "I should be asking you that. Why are you not resting?"

"I'm fine Sans. I got my healing factor"

"Oh really?" He raised a hand and poked your side, making you wince as your ribs protested against the light prodding. "That doesn't seem "fine" to me. You should go back to Alphys and rest, we can handle this thing"

"Don't be stubborn Sans, I'm not going to leave you and Paps to fight this thing. I can fight, this pain is nothing compared to how I would feel if I lost you guys" you said, your tone turning sad at the end.

You felt a gentle hand on your cheek and looked up into his glowing cyan and golden eye.

"You won't lose us, so please go back. For me. I would be able to concentrate better if you're out of harms way"

Placing your hand over his, you leaned into his touch and sighed. "I'm sorry Sans, I can't do that. I can't just sit on the sidelines while you face this thing, doing nothing to help. I have to do this"

He stared at into your eyes and could see determination glowing brightly in them. He sighed and pressed his forehead to yours.

"You're so stubborn" he smirked.

"Likewise" you pecked his mouth.

Pulling back you lifted off the ground and headed towards the blob, who was fighting against Papyrus and Undyne. The pair fought in perfect sync; years of training showing in their fluid movements and likeness of their assaults. Bones erupted from the ground like stalagmites causing the creature great pain, whilst Undyne's spear shower finished the job by piercing the thick skin. It cried out so loudly, you feared the lab would collapse on your heads. Debris was starting to fall and your first instinct was to send a shield to protect Alphys and Mettaton who couldn't move from their spot, whilst Sans placed a large skull-like barrier over the two of you.

Once the creature stopped screaming, the building ceased its shaking, allowing you to drop the barrier.

"You guys ok?" You called at MTT and Alphys.

"We're alright darling, thank you!" Mettaton yelled back.

Sighing in relief, you turned back to the monstrosity and summed your katanas once more.

"Let's get this over with"

Nodding Sans snapped his fingers and a blaster appeared. He quickly jumped on its head and flew besides you towards the battling pair and monster. By now Papyrus and Undyne had it pinned down and bleeding, the foul smelling liquid covering the floors and walls. It didn't look like it could get back up, but they knew better than to underestimate this thing. If it was still moving after having most of its tentacles cut off, metal and/or flesh, then it could very easily get back up and finish what it started.

"Doesn't this thing ever get tired?" Undyne asked, panting after using so much of her power with all the injuries she had.

"I'm afraid not" Sans said, having reached the same conclusion as you had about it durability. "This thing isn't going to fall down so easily"

A deep chuckle was heard throughout the destroyed lab and you could feel shivers running down your spine. That voice, it was eerily familiar. Slowly, the creature started to get up, having a bit of difficulty as it kept slipping in its own blood, or whatever that purple thing was.

"You're quite smart for someone with an empty head" your heart stopped as your brain recognized the voice. It couldn't be. "If only they were half as smart as you, then I would gotten rid of you a lot faster" whines and cries of outrage came from the blob. "Be silent you useless abomination, I'll be taking the reins for now on"

The creature turned and, as if it couldn't get any grosser, a face appeared on its back among the metal and sagging flesh. Looking upon it, you felt a wave of nausea, not just at how disgusting it looked, but the fact that it was that man. How could he have survived? There was just no way!

"YOU! How are you still alive?! I saw you die!"

"Oh sweetheart, did you honestly think you were the only one capable of healing? That I wouldn't try some of these experiments on myself after making sure they worked on you?" It/he crackled. "As if I would pass up such an amazing opportunity! It a shame dear Elektra didn't want any, she probably would've survived that gunshot. Oh well, more for me then!"

At the mention of Elektra, you felt your powers flare up, much like it had done all those months ago, but this time it was a bit more subdued and controllable. You didn't feel the need to destroy everything in sight, well just one thing though. That psychopath was going to die, again, and this time you were going to make sure he stayed dead.

With a roar that surprised you just as much as it did your friends, you flew towards the blob, katanas gone and replaced by a large double edge sword, ready to turn the abomination into mince meat.

"Aww, did I hit a nerve? Is my little creation mad I killed her pathetic "mother"?" It laughed.

"Don't dare speak of her that way you sick bastard!" You hissed as you rose your sword and cut a deep slash just a few inches above the protruding face. The next one won't miss, you silently promised. "You will pay for what you've done"


End file.
